Bittersweet
by skittleAcullen
Summary: a few of the larger capitol cities have come to life and everyone is handling the change well, but when people conected to the captiols start to get hurt who's to blame? diffrent couples, ..slightly influenced by Eikouk no Ange. EDIT: revised and edited
1. i would love to

**okay before i start this i have to let you all know that my friend NekoWolf katonya helped (not realy but she likes to think that she helped) me write this story hehe okay ow that thast out of the way i must describ out oc's **

**venice-(thats me~!) looks- tall (almost germanys height) short black/red hair, HUGE (tho not ukraine huge) boobies, curl on the top of her head like canada (who?), wears the same suite as the south italy, sometime seen with her italian grayhound(mostly during her brief mafia italy periods). personality-well if i told yew then you wouldnt have to read the story would you?**

**london(katonya)- looks- medium height (about 5,5) nice body, America's glasses, wears the same suit as england, curl on the same side as romano umm thats all for now enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Italy, japan, and Germany were sitting on a hill facing the….sunset (crowd) and Italy started to speak<p>

"Things have been really crazy around here, because we have two new people. Some of our capital cities have become so strong that they have become their own person. We are having a conference to see where they should go. I have a new cousin! She's very tall and very pretty, her name is Venice. The other one is related to England her name is London and she's very sweet until you get her mad."

"Crazy if you ask me" Germany mutters but an evil shiver ran through his body "I me-meant the me-meeting about her and Venice is crazy" Germany sighed as he felt the shiver in his spine go away.

Italy chuckled "vee~ Germany is afraid of my cousin and her friend, but I think that he just likes her."

Germany looked up as fast as humanly possible "vat?" his accent coming out at his shock

Japan chuckled slightly "I believe so as well"

"Vat! I only have a friendly interest in Venice she is very nice."

"And she's very pretty vee~ unless you think she's ugly vee..." Italy looked at Germany expectantly

Germany coughed slightly "ye-yes she's a very pretty girl but I have no interest in-"

Just then Venice, her friend London, and south Italy walked onto the hill "ciao! Look everyone I brought London with me! She spent the day with England so she's acting kinda like a bitch. Now say hi to my cousin and his friends"

London glanced at them and looked away "go away you damn pasta wankers."

South Italy chuckled "I like her"

Japan looked at London for a minute before standing up and walking over to him "herro I am Japan"

London blushed and stuttered out her reply** "**umm hello I'm...unn aw bloody hell I'm…"

Venice smiled at her friend "London?"

"Um yeah but you can call me Katonya"

Venice smirked "I'm candy"

…America was standing at the front of the conference table. "Okay everyone I think we can start the meeting now everyone's here!

London, Italy, japan, and everyone else burst into the conference room "sorry were late!"

England raised his eyebrows "I thought everyone was here"

America chuckled nervously "well everyone's here now so the world conference can convene. I would assume that the only problem would be the placement of the two new capitols."

France walked in then, holding the hand of an obviously flamboyant attractive blond boy with beautiful stormy eyes "hey everyone this is my cousin/capitol Paris!"

America face palmed and slouched down into his chair "I give up!"

Venice stared at him "Ricky?" she tilted her head to the side

"Oh?" France smiled "You know my cousin?"

"Know him!" London yelled "He tried to steal out virginity!"

Paris just smirked

France laughed and high fived his cousin "good job Mon ami!"

London tries to attack Paris but is held back by Japan

"Please refrain from touching the girls Paris san, if you keep touching the girls you will taste the metal of my blade

London sighed and leaned back against Japan, he kept his hands around her waist

Venice and Paris looked at each other and smiled "this should be fun."

Russia tilted his head to the side "what will? I like fun" he smiled

Paris grinned "you wanna have fun big boy?" he grabbed Russia's scarf and growled at him, Russia grinned and growled back playfully

Venice twitched "lets save that for another time vee…."

Paris pouted "fine, along with the plan we go!"

"What plan?" London wondered she tried to move but japans arms are still around her stomach "ummm you can let go now."

Japan blushed "oh I'm so very sorry" he bowed multiple times until his head started to spin and he stumbled slightly.

London helped him to sit down "are you okay?

"I-I'm okay but…" he looks around "where is everyone?"

London narrowed her eyes "bloody bunch of wankers!" she started to go off on a rant

Japan smiles as he watched her thinking /she's so cute/. His phone started to vibrate *Ask her out vee~* Japan's eyes widened "what!"

London spun around to look at him "what's wrong?"

Japan gets another text this one is from Germany it says *you can do it* japan took a deep breath "umm Miss lon- I mean Katonya since were alone and the conference is over I was wondering if maybe you would like to…"

"To…?" she was blushing but she was also smiling

Japan put his head down, blushing a deep shade of red "go out with me"

London smiled a giant smile "I would love to"

* * *

><p><strong>heheh i believe you would all describe this chapter as a fail. don't worry the chapters get more detailed and longer as i keep going i achualy already have a few chapter written so if u want me to update you have to review and let me kno kay hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Big brother Romano

**okayy so i un did the rp and turned this into a normal chapter! enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Most of the worlds (important) nations walk into a MC Donald's. Most of them frowned as they walked into the fast food joint.<p>

"America why are we here?" England asked

The country in question grinned at him "I thought I would let you guys see where a hero eats!"

England stared at him and looked away shaking his head "wanker…"

"Do they have pasta here?" Italy asked

America laughed "no dude this is a burger joint but we can have pasta for lunch"

Italy, Venice, and south Italy cheered "pasta!"

England rolled his eyes but remained silent in thought

"Have any of you seen my cousin? She didn't come home last night, im a little worried"

Venice and Paris have dual evil grins on there faces "im sure she's fine vee"

"Yeah she's fine trust me," Paris said walking toward France with a slight limp

And where were you last night Mon ami? Your still limping did u get into a fight?" Paris simply blushed and looked away from his cousin

"I gave him a tour of my house last night, and he fell" Russia his signature smile in place.

Venice snorted "yeah into your bed..." France looked down at his cousin with shock and respect everyone else just shivered

Paris blushed "umm why don't we go find Japan"

"Sure right after we eat!" everyone groaned

At Japan's hotel London and Japan were sitting in the kitchen when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is knocking at the door this earry?" Japan said looking toward it

"I don't know…" London thought for a moment "don't answer" Japan thought about it

"Open up! We know you're in there! London yelled threw the door

"Damn" London muttered she got up and opened the door to see half the world standing there with silly grins on there faces.

"Wow cuz I didn't know you were that kinda girl" London twitched but said nothing. Japan wraps his arms around her waist " calm down now"

"Wankers" she muttered "I didn't sleep with him I fell asleep here after our date."

"U guys went on a date?" America asked "Whoo Japan! Get it in!" he pumped his fist in the air.

Japan blushed "mr America that is very rude!"

"You know what!" London yelled and Japan had to hold her back

Venice laughed "down girl, come on lovebirds were going to my house for a Fantastico lunch!" Italy and Romano ran out of the door dragging her along with a scream of "PASTAAAA!"

A few hours later the whole country of Italy and Spain were in the kitchen cooking pasta when Germany walked in

"Hey guys how's lunch going?"

"Great Germany!" Venice said bright eyed "I just love making pasta! What do you eat for lunch at your house?"

"Me? Vell I would eat some wrurst and potatoes with cheese for lunch" he said

"Sounds tasty vee~" Venice said

Romano snorted "its not, trust me"

"Strappo! (1) Don't be so mean im sure the food at Germanys house is enough to make a girl fall in love vee~" she said hitting her cousin with a spoon

"Its not so bad once you get used to it vee~ Italy said shooting a smile at Germany.

"Maybe... um of these days you could come over to my house and I could cook for you" he's blushes and looks away; Venice does some blushes of her own.

"Oh umm...sure!" she yelled "Oh that was kinda loud...I mean... uggg" she puts head in her hands and sigh's

Spain smiles "she would love to"

"What he said?" she said smiling at Germany

"Great! Umm how about tomorrow night" he asked

"Sure!" she smiled

" See you then" he smiled at her and walked out of the room. Venice*has little miny jumping/spazing out party

With Italy screaming omgeeeeeeeeeee!

Italy squeaked "your going on a date with Germany wow that's so amazing! Fantastico!" No one noticed south Italy sneak out after Germany

"Is somebody there?" Germany said turning around to see Romano walking toward him

"Listen potato head we need to talk..." he said

"About what?"

"Since your apparently going be dating my cousin we need to lay down the law here"

Germany sighed, "Look roma-"

Romano put his hand up to stop him "no listen Venice is my cousin and she is very different from us, though she's Italian at heart she has been changed by all the tourism she's gone through. She's Americanized and Japanese and unbelievably French so it's hard to know what to expect from her. She's not hard like me but she's not soft like Italy either she's fragile and to put it simply if she gets hurt well then so do you."

Germany is surprised by this epically the threat because Romano is shaking and refuses to look Germany in the eye.

" I know it took a lot for you to say that and I shall take it to heart I make a vow right now I shall do everything in my power not to hurt your cousin."

Romano visibly relaxed "thank you Ludwig that means a lot to me" he quickly notices that there having a moment "see you around potato head"

Germany shakes head and smiles "well we had to start somewhere"

* * *

><p><strong>strappo- jerk <strong>

**hope you enjoyed! review!~ **lol i kno this one is really short but the next one is like 1thou+ so dont worry please review! i love getting favorite authors and favorite stories but please review****


	3. But don't let it happen again

**hehe to the good stuff!**

* * *

><p>*London and Venice are at Italy's house getting ready for there double date, London was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a off the shoulder t-shirt with the union jack on it, Venice is wearing a black t-shirt it has a pink skull with hearts for eyes and a short jeans skirt and black and purple converses*<p>

Venice- "you look so pretty vee~"

Lon-...yeah... so do you...

Venice- really?

Lon- yeah, you look great

Ven-thanks, im so excited vee~ my first date with Germany!

Spain-*walks into the room* hey girls!

London-... why are you here?

Spain- come with me girls were gonna have a little talk about your dates *he looks at Venice up and down* just as I thought

Venice-vee?

*They walk out into the living room*

Spain- this talk is mainly for you venny but it's also for you London. I know you guys are both infatuated with these boys but im a little worried about what will happen after the date

Lon-...you don't mean...

Spain- the sex

Ven- vee! Spain that is a terrible subject!

Spain-none the less we need to have this talk, I think you should be fine London, Japan seems like a soft honest lover

London-...*blush* that is so-

Spa- but venny im worried I mean, have u seen some of the porn that comes out of Germany *is extremely surprised when she nods* wait what?

Ven- *blushing* I may be bad but im perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it, *she looked at Spain and London then back at the floor" sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me...

Spain& Lon- *awe struck silence*

-On the other side of the door-

Japan- im so excited for our dates with the girls

Germany- me to- wait do you hear that *he walks toward the open window and hears Spain's voice* "none the less we need to have this talk"

Japan- what are you doing! That is most-

Germ- just shut an listen ja? In think he's giving them the sex talk

Spain- I think you should be fine London, Japan seems like an honest soft lover

Germ- *chuckle*

Jap- *crazy blush*

Spain- but venny im worried, I mean have you seen some of the porn that comes out of Germany?

Germ- *smug grin* heheh

Spa- wait what?

Ven- I may be bad but im perfectly good at it sex in the air I don't care I like the smell of it. *She pauses*

Germany-*shivering with anticipation*

Ven- sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me...

Germany- *whispered* that is so hot

-Back inside-

London- HAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH damn girl, you and Germany are perfect for each other! *Keeps laughing while Spain just stairs at Venice*

Ven- shu-shut up! *Looks toward the door because there is a knock" I got it *mumbled* ~opens the door to see a slightly flushed, semi hard Germany standing at the front door next to a slightly disgruntled Japan~

Lon- *gets up and hugs Japan* this is gonna be fun.

Ven- *frown* don't take pleasure in other peoples pain *grabs Germanys hand*

Germ- *jumps at the sudden contact"

Ven- you okay?

Germ- ja im f-fine *clears his throat" are you ladies ready to go?

Lon- yeah were ready,

Ven- lets go vee~

*Everyone gets into a Pontiac G6 Japan and London sit in the front and Venice and Germany sit in the back"

Ven- Germany are you okay? You seam kinda flushed, are you sick? *Puts her hand on his forehead and the other hand on his thigh*

Germ- *blush and stutters incoherently"

Ven- *really worried* well your not hot *laughs nervously* vee~ vee~ vee~ vee~ vee~ vee~

Germ- *chuckles* you get that from your cousin

Ven- get what from my cousin?

Germ- saying vee when you're bored, scared, or nervous

Ven- I am not nervous vee!

Germ- I never said you were

Ven...*looking at Germanys flushed figure before realization dawns on her" Germany?

Germ- ja?

Ven- is you red cuz you're hard?

*Its dead silent for a minute before Japan and London burst into crazy laughter"

Ven- so that's a yes vee~?

Lon- haha! So um where are we going?

Japan- was actually going to let you chose. Would you like to go to olive garden or red lobster?

Ven- either, they both serve pasta!

Jap- *smile* yes they both serve pasta, what about you beautiful?

Lon- *blush* umm red lobster sounds good

Germ- they have great biscuits there

Ven- yesh vee~ they taste so much better than London's sco-

Lon-*evil glare*

Ven-*sweat drop*

Japan- im sure London would be able to show them a thing or two about cooking biscuits, your scones are famous, am I right?

Lon- *giant smile* yeah, they are famous.

*We continue the car drive alternating between comfortable silence and some idle chatter with Venice saying vee~ every once in a while, they finally reach the restaurant*

Jap- so how was your day?

Lon- it was goon I spent most of the day at Italy's house with Venice

Lon- you to spend much time together, you must care for her very deeply *looks over to see Venice pulling Germany over to the lobster tank*

Lon- yeah she's a good friend, without her life would be boring.

Jap- yes but it seems that she would be at a loss without you as well

Random- miss you cant stick your hand in the lobster tank

Ven*pout* sorry...

Lon-*shakes head and smiles a little* wanker

Jap- wow is she always like this?

Lon- heheh yeah she kinda spacey

Jap- well what about you? What kind of things do you like?

Lon- well I like to cook, I like to read, and I love the water

Jap- the water?

Lon- *giant smile* my cousin and me used to be pirates!

Jap- a pirate you say? That is quite interesting we may have to use that later

Lon- later?

Japan- *blush* gah um ne-never mind

Lon- no what were you saying? When would we use the pirate thing?

Sakura- this way please

Jap- ~sigh~ lets go everyone

*They all follow sakura to there table and order their appetizers and drinks sakura leaves a basket of bread on the table*

Ven- vee~! *Grabs two breads and starts to eat them*

Lon- leaves some for the rest of us! *They all laugh and eat and have a good time, Venice falls off the chair a couple of times, and London pusher her off the chair a couple a times, they are now waiting for the check"

Ven- that was fu- *the lights go out*

Gah I hate the dark!

Mysterious voice- do you wanna play a game?

Ven- what's going on!

Germ- calm down its just the lights

Lon- umm im not scared or anything but- *a loud shrill scream*

Ven- wha- gah

Germ- ven what's-

Jap- London are you ok?

Lon- im fine what happened to- *the lights come back on* what happen- *she screams as she looks at Venice, there waitress sakura is on top of her, dead. *

Ven-...

Germ-oh my god Venice...

Venice-...

Lon- venny?

Venice-...she's...dead...

Germ- Venice are you...?

Venice-...get her off me...

* The restaurant is silence as two waiters take sakura off of Venice*

Germ-...ven?

Ven-*tries to stand but faints as soon as she stands*

Ger- fuck... *everyone is starting to panic people are calling the police and there loved ones, but no one has started to go crazy"

Jap- do you think she will be okay?

Lon- I hope so...*the lights go out again and everyone screams wondering who would be the one to die*

Ran-were all gonna die! * The lights come back on and everyone looks around to make sure no one was hurt but alas London was on her knees eyes wide holding her side, she had been stabbed straight threw with some sort of sward everyone stares at her in shock and pity*

Lon-help me...

Jap- *snaps out of his silence* please has anyone called the police?

Random- I did I think they just pulled up

Germ-...

Jap-...what's wrong?

Germ-...Venice's heart is getting slower I don't think she fainted of natural causes...

*The police and the ambulance come in and collect sakura, London and Venice in the ambulance. The police questioned everyone and naturally they asked everyone for their fingerprints Germany and Japan get in the car and drive to the hospital in dead, worried silence. Both feeling guilty*

Jap- I should have protected her...

Germ- there's no way you could have known unlike me she was poisoned

Jap-you don't know that

Germ- then I would feel worse! Because I couldn't protect her

Jap- there's nothing you could have done.

Germ- same for you

*They finally get to the hospital and run inside to see Italy, Romano, Spain, England, and America*

Eng- you bastards! How could you let this happen?

Romano- im gonna kill you, you potato fucker! Her first date with you and she's in the hospital poisoned!

America- Japan what the hell happened in there London was stabbed! Why didn't you stop it?

Italy-...

Germany- it was dark! We couldn't see anything! If we were able you know that we would have given our lives to protect them

Japan- yes! I would give my life to protect katonya

Eng- don't you call her by her name you bastard! She's in the hospital with a STAB wound! Maybe when she's out we can talk but for now I can't even look at you

Jap-...

Germ-... Italy?

Ita-...if they make it anything happens to the girls you and Japan will die.

Amer- dude don't you think that's a little to-

Ita- far? No "dude" I don't, I only have a few things in this world that I stand for, my friends, pasta, and my family. My family will always come before my friends, im sorry but if anything-

Nurse- veneziano?

Ita- that's me... *scared*

Nurse- your cousin, candy Vargas she just woke

Ita* tearing up* thank you *starts to walk but stops and turns around* you get to live vee~ but don't let it happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>yesss! mafia italy baby! i am so freaking amazing! lol well one more chapter then everyone will be caught up on where i am currently with the story! reviw please!<strong>


	4. For cousin Russia da?

**okay so i(we) decided to ditch the roleplay half way threw this and get rid of it for good. heheh u guys are gonna love this chapter **

* * *

><p>*Everyone is in the hospital room*<p>

Ven- hey everyone

Romano-*teary eyes* how you doing buddy?

Ven-better than katonya im so worried vee...

Germ- you should just worry about yourself for now.

Roma-you have n-

Ita- leave him alone, she's alive no harm done.

Ven-*glare at ita* Ludwig is mine.

Ita-*raise eyebrow* are you sure you want to claim him? You already claimed London.

Ven*steely glare* he is mine I claim him anyone who hurts him will have to answer to me.

Germ- wait what?

Ven- it's nothing, just a family thing.

Ita- *glances at London* how is she.

Ven- in and out of consciousness for the past hour but she's healing faster than I am. But I still don't know, I hope she makes it.

Lon- *cough* im not dead yet *gasp cough*

Ven-*scowl* stop talking! Rest vee~

Lon- in a *gasp* minute, what is this about you claiming me?

Ven- I'll talk to you when you're healed properly, go to bed.

Lon-...wanker *falls back to sleep*

Ven*smiles at her* guys im sleepy can u come back later?

*Everyone nods and they all kiss her and London on the forehead, as soon as they leave Venice sighs and basically passes out with the pressure of keeping up the front. Japan walks back in when he is sure she is asleep and goes to sit next to London until he is asked to leave by the nurses*

* * *

><p>The wind in her hair blowing it back, the salty sea air all around her, making her love the world and all the money it had for her to take. She grinned, being a pirate is the best job in the whole world she stood up straighter and put her arms out in a moment of complete bliss.<p>

"Get down from there you wanker, this isn't the titanic your not the queen of the world" she turned around to see her cousin standing behind her scowling, trying to hide his pleasure at seeing her happy.

"Oh hush you fuddy duddy"

"I've never heard a pirate say that before" she turned around to see her first mate (in more ways than one) kiku. She smiled

"I grow tired of that pirate talk" her cousin raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Well not really but being a pirate can become tiring think you not? Pillaging and raping laying waste to innocents and stealing everything they have" she got a dreamy look on her face as she rambled on and no one stopped her it was not often they could catch the girl in such high spirits she spoke animatedly waving her hands and smiling after the initial shock wore off Arthur and kiku join her in the conversation. The original conversation forgotten and eventually the conversation ended

"Cousin do you mind taking over the wheel, I have some business to discuss with my first mate" Arthur raised his (monster) eyebrow but agreed non-the less "I am a visiting captain, it will feel nice to sail again" so she grabbed kikus hand and brought him below deck to her office

"Close the door behind you" she said and listened to the click before turning around to smirk at her Japanese lover. "I hear you've been causing trouble little kiku"

"Is that so?" he tilted his head to the side trying too hide a smirk

"Yes, and now you have to make it up to your captain with hours of crazy unnecessary manual labor" she said drawing out the word labor giving it the sexy yet malicious feel she wanted smirking when she saw a shiver go down kiku's spine.

"Hours, you say?"

"Don't worry I'll be here to supervise everything" she smirked as she stepped closer to the lean male and pushed him up against the back of the door

"And what if I refuse" he asked moving forward so that he was talking against her lips

"Im a pirate, I don't care" and she attacked his lips without another word. His tongue darted

To stroke her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it gladly. Tongues clashing, fighting for dominance, fighting for control. Apparently kiku was tired of being on the door because he flipped them over, so that she was currently on the door. She gasped and he attacked her mouth nibbling on her bottom lip, his hand traveling up and under her complicated pirate gear. His hands navigating quickly to her bear skin, cold hands making her shiver as he traveled up farther an farther up her torso tracing lightly up and down her stomach.

"Oh katonya" he said with a smirk "your skin is so soft" she moaned in response as his hand started traveled lower and lower until he reached the top of her panties making her moan in anticipation. Then the world stopped, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw a sword sticking right threw her and pointing into kiku's body. There was commotion on deck and it was obvious that they were taken over by other pirates. Kiku was the first to dislodge him from the sword, relived to find that the cut was not to deep. Katonya was another story entirely the sword had gone straight threw her body luckily missing all major organs. She slowly pushed herself off the door grabbing onto kiku's hand, The metal making a sickening "slick" sound as it exited her body.

"Quickly my love bandage me so I may fight for my ship" he gave her a look but made quick work anyway. He knew the look in her eyes, pure unadulterated rage. In only a few minutes kiku had stopped the bleeding.

" Wish me luck" she turned to walk to the door but firm arms wrapped around her waist and threw her back in the chair making quick work of trying her hands and feet

"What the hell kiku? I gotta fight you git!"

"Not like this" he gave her a looking begging for her to understand but all he got was cold brown eyes unresponsive and full of hate

"Im sorry" and he ran out forgetting to close the door. She could see everything. Her cousin the splendid pirate he was, fighting off three of the opposing pirates with ease and she smiled maybe her ship could handle this without her she could relax and let the pain fade away. Then the world spun and kept spinning as she watched in horror the scene unfold. Her love kiku was fighting against a very old dangerous pirate

"Moscow you bitch! Leave him alone" she screamed as she watched her lover struggle against the skilled pirate

"Winter!" katonya screamed trying again, this time she got the girls attention. Winter smirked at her and lifted her sword

"For cousin Russia da?" with one swift movement she cut off the younger pirated head. Katonya couldn't even scream. It feels like the world had just ended. Winter slowly advanced toward katonya but she felt no fear cuz her beloved was gone

"Kiku" she whispered and that whisper turned into sobs and it just kept escalating. From sobs to yells to blood thirsty screams struggling against her binds trying to get free and rip winters head off with her bear hands

" Be still child" she heads a voice say and then she blacked out opening her eyes back in her hospital bed. Surrounded by her family and friends.

"Wha?"

"You were having a nightmare," England told her smiling sadly.

"You said my name and started thrashing around" her eyes started to tear up as she looked at Japan's face. She pushed herself up slowly feeling her stitches twitch as she sat up and tightly embraced the man in front of her Japan hesitated for a moment unsure then he wrapped his hands around her.

"Don't ever leave me," she told him crying onto his shoulder. He scooted her legs over and sat so he could hug her better

"Never" he said, England and America smiled at the sight. America grasped England's hand and the two walked out of the room to give the two of them some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>heheh did u like it? katonya had a spaz attack when she first read it, next chapter up soon. let me know if u liked it or if u find any mistakes =)<strong>


	5. I made it to the other side!

**good morning! i got to skip out on skool today cuz i feel like crap! lmao i finally has fans now! and this chapter was made for NekoWolf Katonya, it has her favorite pairing in it =D. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*One week later*<p>

"It feels so good to be outa the hospital vee~" Venice said stretching widely and falling onto Germany.

"Wanker" London shook her head and smiled down at her hand, which was currently intertwined with japans.

"So what do you guys wanna-"?

"Do you wanna play a game?" they heard a mysterious voice say everyone started looking around, Venice shivered

"That sounds so familiar"

" I know" Germany said looking around again paranoid, he saw Seychelles and her capitol Victoria walking toward them. Victoria was a short dark skinned girl with short hair. She was wearing a midnight blue dress and flats.

"Hey guys!" Victoria said flying over to tackle London and Venice in a hug "I made it to the other side!"

"So I see" London smiled at her savoring the hug because it probably wont happen again, that and she was in a good mood.

"The other side?" Germany asked

"I'll explain at the conference" London said "u guys coming?" they nodded and they all piled into japans car to go to the conference

* * *

><p>At the conference America was standing at the head of the table about to open his mouth to speak when the door burst open to revel Japan, London, Germany, Venice, Seychelles, and Victoria. Everyone smiled at them happy to see the two capitols back and curious of the third.<p>

"Victoria?" Paris said getting up from his spot next to France

"Ricky" she screamed running to tackle him in a hug " I made it from the other side!" that started many side conversations

"The other side?" England asked from where he was currently dragging London back to her rightful seat, and everyone followed. Victoria went to sit by schyelles and Venice went to sit by Italy.

"Gah!" she yelped as she sat and stood back up quickly to look at her seat "Canada? Im so sorry" she said. Canada just smiled even though every one in the room was asking each other who he was, this girl remembered him.

"No my fault entirely" he whispered " its just so much quieter here away from America" Venice chuckled in understanding and watched Canada go back to his assigned seat. "What were you guys saying about the other side?" he asked

"Yeah" America "like the other side as in death?"

"Well yes and no" London said "in the simplest way possible, its another world entirely from this one"

"Its like a garbage shoot for your world" Venice said

"Can you explain more?" china asked

"Yes, well world probably wasn't the right word maybe dimensions" London said looking at her fellow capitols they all nodded

"There are so many different dimensions around us, there is actually one main dimensions from where these smaller dimensions are made"

"The dimension ruled by the human race!"

"But there are humans here da?" Russia said and all the nations agreed and Venice shook her head and pulled a small compact mirror out of her pants pocket

"Venice, you weren't supposed to bring that with you" London raised her eyebrows, Venice shrugged not apologetic

"Show me earth in the realm of the humans" she set it down on the table and a projector image Burst out of the mirror and it showed earth "show me Washington" the scene flashed to said city to show all types of houses and streets America unconsciously started rubbing his head, Washington was his brain. The white house showed up and Oabma and his family having lunch, a rare family moment for the family "now New York" it flashed to the city and Americas hand placed on his chest right over his Heart as he watched the city "Manhattan" it flashed and there was the city a beautiful island over flowing with buildings and bustling with people

"England" it flashed again to show different places in the country "Bristol" she said and there the scene went showing she small little place England smiled and stroked his right thumb, which was probably Bristol. "London" this city was much larger, similar to new York England put his hand on London's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "italy" it flashed and showed different snap shots of the calm place, "Tuscany" it was so beautiful, calm and sunny, smiling people having fun, on dates, going to the store italy rubbed his left arm. "Venice" suddenly there was water everywhere couples in the canal's smiling and being in love, flirting with the American tourists "typical Italians, there the same everywhere" France smiled as he watched italy give Venice a hug and kiss her on the cheek. She closed her mirror and put it in her pocket

"What..." Russia was at a lost

"So umm yeah I guess saying "you are not alone" is a little cliché right?" all was silent everyone was trying to process what they had just scene

"So...where are you guys from? Who lives there?" Spain asked

"Like I said vee~ its your worlds trash bin, all the old countries and unused things-"

"Like the capitols" Victoria cut in

"Yeah they all go to our would, you old loved one's never truly die, they just leave." London finished

"Like Prussia!" Venice said

"Vat?" Germany was startled "but Prussia is still here"

"At the moment maybe" London said "but has there ever been a time where you just, forgot about him?" everyone thought for a moment then nodded

"Its to be expected" Russia said "he's not actually a place anymore"

"Exactly!" Venice said excited "and everyone who isn't a nation anymore or will become a nation in the future is also on our world"

"Everyone vee?" Italy asked cautiously

"Yup everyone you can think of"

"Well you see" he started fiddling his thumbs "I have this...friend, and I haven't seen him since we were kids...is it possible that he is there?"

Hungary and Austria smiled warmly at the Italian because they knew whom he was talking about

" What's his name vee" Venice asked him

"Umm holy roman empire"

"You know holy Rome?" all the capitols asked in unison, Italy just nodded blushing slightly. Now Venice was spacey but she was no fool to love.

"Everyone hold hands" she instructed, they all looked confused but did as they were told none the less. "now bow your heads and think about holy home, if u didn't know him just think his name" every one was silent as they remembered the little boy known as holy Rome none more so than italy. He thought of his times running around the giant house bumping into the boy every once in a while, his all black outfit colliding brilliantly with his blond hair and blue eyes. He remembered everything happy and sad, and he remembered his parting with the boy. The day he gave holy Rome the push broom, he had actually contemplated giving him the panties he was wearing but he lost his nerve, and when he and holy Rome kissed it was a moment he will never forget and as a single tear fell from his eye the room was suddenly different, the temperature dropped about 5 degrees and the air seamed to fold in on it's self. Everyone let go of the hands they were holding and took a few steps back from the table

"Italy do me a favor and back away from Germany" London said smiling because it was almost over in a flash a tall young man stumbled out of the air and fell back on to Germany.

"Whoa" Germany said as he steadied the boy. He was wearing a black robe and a black hat, but underneath he was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt

"Vee~" Venice said as she tackled the boy in a hug "holy Rome!" she squealed and he looked down at her in shook

"Venice" the boy said his smooth voice holding a slight Germany accent "how?"

"We missed you robe," London said, "so we thought we'd bring you back to join the party" she smiled at him and he smiled back as he looked around the room. The first face he saw coming toward him was someone he vaguely remembered, but remembered nonetheless.

"Miss Hungary?" he asked as Germany tugged Venice off of him, his question was answered ad she took out a camera and took a photo of him. Holy Rome smiled and hugged her tightly, and so it went for a few minutes. He was introduced and re introduced to many different countries

"Where is italy?" he asked finally "she must have grown up to be a beautiful young lady" he smiled remembering his child hood love, so he didn't notice the giggles coming from around the room. Germany pulled at the neck of his shirt

"Umm well I guess you could say that"

"Holy Rome?" italy said speaking for the first time since holy Rome had entered the room "shishe roma?" he said again and holy Rome's eyes lit up

"Robe, meet italy" Venice said pulling her cousin toward the country

"Is that you italy?" he asked dumb struck, Italy just nodded.

"I umm but...so your... not a girl?" Austria patted his head

" I know how you feel" was all he said before taking a step back.

"Haha well yeah I can see how you would mistake me for a girl back when my voice was so high" he laughed nervously. The awkward silence that followed should have won a record for 2 minutes there was completely silence from everyone in the room.

"So umm do you still..." italy was red flushed with embarrassment and shame "love me?" he asked finally refusing to look up, when he heard foot steps walking toward him he grew still expecting someone to hit him. Imagine his surprise when he felt a gentle hand grab his chin and brought his head up for brown eyes to meet blue, for lips to meet lips for, for the world to applaud like he had just played a symphony by him self. The kiss its self was gentle, but the passion behind the kiss was demanding and blinding. They would have kept up this kiss and it probably would have escalated if not for the dual flash of the cameras behind them. Holy Rome smirked against the kiss and stepped away. He was about to talk when he heard Hungary squeal

"You take nasty picture to?" she asked Japan who blushed slightly but still managed to look dignified

"Yes, in my country it is called yaoi, yuri, or hentai" he blushed even more and looked down. He didn't notice the dual (evil) smiles coming from London and Hungary. Holy Rome just shook his head, grabbed Italy's hand without another word and just smiled. Italy's returning smile was brilliant and full of life. Venice was happy for her cousin and looked to Germany hoping she could have some happiness of her own. Its a shame though, everyone was to busy enjoying the happy moment that no one noticed when England left the room, but like I said its a shame because they all noticed his scream of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>heheheh a clifhanger i leave you with =D. as i was editing the part where there were bring back HRE and italy was remembering him, "When I'm Gone"-three days grace, came on XD <strong>**it was just so funny! lmao so i hope you guys liked this chapter! review vee~**


	6. Take a plunge

**sorry i took so long! i got my phone taken away heheh but now im back! please enjoy! i hope you guys like it vee~**

* * *

><p>Everyone ran outside the conference room, to see England on the floor, clearly in pain, his arm cradled to his chest.<p>

"Iggy" America screamed, " what happened to you!" he ran to his side to examine the arm "iggy it's broken"

"No shit Sherlock!" England gasped cringing in pain

"What happened" London said voice dangerous "I'll kill them."

"I don't know!" he said clearly upset "I was walking to the bathroom with Victoria, getting to know her" he stopped to think "she went into the bathroom and when I turned around to open the door when someone grabbed my arm and pulled it till it popped that's when I screamed, I was in to much pain to see who had hurt me." He looked up from his arm to see America crying "don't cry love I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know, but I cant your hurt."

"Why are you crying aru?" china asked "and did you call him love?" that started a lot of side conversations.

"Wanker" England said blushing slightly "maybe we should tell them" America mumbled to England.

"Tell who what vee?" Italy asked curious.

"Welllll" Alfred started wiping tears from his eyes "for the past few months me and iggy have been..." he blushed "together"

"What?" Venice screamed happily flying to America's side "that is so cute vee!" she threw her arms around America and patted iggy on the head.

"Soo" France started

"Shut it fogy" England said giving the amphibian in question a glare

"What?" he whined, "I was just going to ask how you got together?"

"Like duded I don't mean to like interrupt, but shouldn't we get England to a hospital before his arm like sets wrong?" Poland said, hands on his hips. The room was silent; everyone was trying to process the fact that Poland had just made a valid point. Lithuania was tearing up with pride, as everyone passed Poland they patted him on the head and smiled.

"Savor the moment" Switzerland said quietly as he walked past.

At the hospital all the nations sat in the waiting room, some out of respect and some out of true concern. Japan and London were sitting outside England's room and Japan was trying to calm her down. To the outside population London looked simply upset, but Japan was with her non stop since she got out of the hospital (all two days) and the whole week she was in the hospital he could see how angry she really was and he was worried.

"London please" he cautioned "you must calm down"

"I must bring justice to whoever did this," she said calmly but she was boiling over inside with rage. "Someone was able to hurt me and my cousin without being detected."

"You think these two are connected?" he asked, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Think about it love, the day me and Venice get out of the hospital someone breaks his arm" her eyes tightened "we were so close whoever did it must have been a nation, no one else could have gotten in and out without being detected"

"But katonya all the nations were in the room with us, and Victoria was at the bathroom with England" London's eyes widened then narrowed into dangerous slits but said nothing more she had made a decision, and if things went the way she planned someone was gonna die.

* * *

><p>Back in the waiting room Germany, Prussia, Venice, and Canada were all sitting in the corner talking, or rather Canada and Germany were talking Venice and Prussia were playing numbers and gigging like "little kids" as Germany had called them. Which Prussia came back with "awesome little kids almost as awesome as my five meters!" and wiggled his eyebrows at everyone who could see them, But mostly it was for Canada, who blushed a deep crimson and tried to hide his smile. Venice burst into a mad fit of giggles and Germany glared at his brother<p>

"please refrain from mentioning your... regions while Venice is around, I wouldn't want you to corrupt her, venice is a beautiful flower" he was so busy lecturing his brother he didn't see the scowl that Venice gave him, but Prussia did.

"Jealous dear brother?" Germany grew red in anger and Venice giggled again smiling at Prussia. Canada watched all this in silence and it was like seeing the future and all he could say was "crap" germany is an idiot.

So England had a broken arm and had to wear a cast for a whole month. That month was incredibly boring compared to the weeks that had come before. London, Japan, Venice, and Germany continued to date happily going on double dates and single dates, they even went on a group date with America, England, Italy, and Holy Rome. Eventually Venice and London made new friends but ultimately they always ended up with each other. Stranger than strange were the friends they made, Venice spent her time with Poland and Prussia, weird right? London spends her time Spain and Canada, Victoria spends her time with Sealand and Paris. The boundaries that exist with nations don't exist within the capitols, so they can hang with who they want. Speaking of capitols a few more popped up out of nowhere. Hungary's capitol Budapest and Russia's capitol Moscow (which London viciously punched in the gut as soon as she saw her) for that one month everything was all well.

Someone was knocking on the Kirkland front door "London I need to talk to you vee!"

"London answers the fucking door!" England yelled from the kitchen. London grumbled as she padded down the hall to the front door, opening it to find a half dressed, teary-eyed Venice at her door.

"Oh my god!" London screamed dragging her inside and throwing the door closed. England came from the kitchen and saw Venice's condition and started shooting questions at her rapid fire.

" Are you hurt? What happened? Who did this too you?"

"Vee! Calm down guys" Venice said, "Im not hurt I just needed you" after a few minutes London calmed down and England walked back the kitchen. Venice and London walked upstairs to London's room and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" London asked

"Its...about Germany..." Venice started timidly

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him" her eyes narrowed

"Vee calm down!" Venice huffed "he didn't hurt me"

"So what did he do wrong" Venice hesitated "or rather what did you does wrong?" London asked more softly scooting closer to her friend

"Well technically neither of us did something wrong" she paused "tonight me and Germany" she waved her hands in front of her face and looked away blushing "we had sex for the first time"

London laughed "so what did u come here for me to help you with the rope burns" Venice started to cry

"oh London it was horrible" she said wiping her eyes trying to stop the stream of tears

"he didn't really tie you up did he?" London was worried and used here yes to scan her friends scantly clothed frame for marks

"I wish" Venice said threw tears

"what?" now London was confused "isn't that a good thing"

"no!" she yelled "he's Germany vee! He's supposed to be ruff and crazy but he treated me like a fucking flower!" she stood up in full rant mode "it was the most boring sex ever had by two people in the whole world! I didn't enjoy it at all!" She screamed pacing "I've noticed that cuz im italy that I need to be coddled like a freaking baby puppy!" she threw her hands up in the air "im fucking Venice Damn it! I don't need to be coddled I was one of the first Italian cities with a mafia, America and France have corrected me past recognition with all there damn tourism not to mention I LIVE WITH SPAIN! I mean come on vee! it was so bad London" she said calming down "I left as soon as he fell asleep" she slumped down on the bed next to London who was trying to process all the information she was just giving she had helped Venice with many problems but this was the first time Candy Vegaras needed real help. She had never scene her friend look so human ad she sat on her bed cross armed crying and trying not to pout. It finally started to sink in that Venice had just had...sex...like literally jus had sex...and she was sitting on her bed...in the clothes she just had sex in...

"I think I need a drink" London said as she tried not to puke.

" I need you right now!" Venice yelled "sober!"

"what's with all the noise?" Sealand asked walking into London's room

" how many times have I told you to stay out of my room" London yelled reaching for her pocket knife from her dresser but Sealand had already slammed the door shut. London sighed

"Venice first off you shouldn't have left right after he fell asleep what if he wakes up?"

"he sleeps like the dead" she said

"but it was still wrong" London continued "you need to talk to him about this not me" Venice was already shaking her head

"I cant talk to him about this vee! That's so...embarrassing"

London looked at her friend " you know what you need to do?" she said. Venice shook her head no "you said the problem is he isn't wild right?" London could feel her stomach churning as Venice nodded yes "then you get your ass back to Germanys house and show him just how wild you can be! go for round 2" Venice smiled and got a slightly evil glint in her eye. She gave London a hug and smiled at her

"thanks katonya, you saved me again" she smiled and walked out of the room to go home and do god knows what to Germany. And then London lost it she practically flew down the hallway and released the contents of her stomach into the toilet. that conversation was just to much for her to handle she thought as she rinsed her mouth clean and proceed back to her room. She opened the door to see Japan sitting on her bed blushing like a mad man.

"please forgive me katonya" he said "but I ran into Venice as I was on my way here and she told me that England would never let me into the house and I wanted to see you and she said I should be romantic and-" Japan was cut off by London's lips. She pushed him back onto the bed and he scooted up into the middle.

"Remind me to thank Venice," he said softly as he started to take off his jacket. He was wearing the same outfit he always wore as for katonya she was wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top. They continued to kiss on the bed for a while before things got a little more heated. Katonya was feeling brave and she climbed on top of Japan never breaking the kiss. Japans hands automatically went to her hips as she started to rock back and forth on his growing erection. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and katonya smiled, truthfully rocking on him while bent over kissing was starting to get a little uncomfortable but she still didn't want to stop she broke the kiss and straightened to look down at japans face. She kept rocking and smiled as she saw that he was red and panting for her eyes closed in obvious pleasure, as a matter a fact she could feel his lust against her. He looked at her

"Are your sure you want to do this?" he asked and she kissed him again and started to unbuckle his pants, figuring that actions speak louder than words. He flipped them over and pulled down her shorts after taking his pants off completely. He kissed her once more before plunging into a love that would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>heheh katonya has forbidden me to write her lemons heheh but wait till u see what i do to Germany in the next chapter =D review vee~!<strong>


	7. Sex and pain

**FINALLY! im back! finals are over! read and review**

**italy: did anyone notice that she hasnt been doing the disclamers?**

**me:. . .vee~ disclamrs take work**

**ukraine: so do court setlements. . **

**me:-.-**

**america: i'll do the disclamer cuz im the hero! she owns nothing!**

**japan: seriously nothing this plot half belongs to my beautiful amazing girlfriend katonya!**

**me: who probably shouldnt read the first part of this fic. . .heheh**

* * *

><p>Venice mad her way to Germanys house, walking down the street at such a late hour was bound to cause some controversy, but she got there safely. She opened the front door quietly and snuck her way back into Germanys room. She peaked her head into the room being extra careful out of paranoia; she knew that the man slept like a brick. She walked in and grabbed the flashlight from his bedside drawer and went into his forbidden closet. She had been outside the room when he was telling Italy that if he ever went into his closet again he would kill him and further more that if he ever told anyone of what was in the closet he wouldn't kill him, he would murder him. So being the smart little girl she was she decided it was full of dirty magazines and smex toys which just light her fire. She spent a few minutes playing with the lock until she finally opened it. The closet was much bigger than it looked you could actually walk into it. There were multiple boxes with no labels she grabbed the box closest to her and flipped it open. It was of cores a box filled to the brim with dirty bondage magazines. Ever intrigued she kept looking threw the boxes varying between blushing and getting extremely turned on as she saw some of the equipment that the Germany had stashed away and she was upset.<p>

He had all these treasures hidden away and he thought the low-grade sex he gave her was okay? She frowned as she thought back to her miss-encounter with the German. She was so disappointed with everything that had happened what she did next may have been over doing it...

* * *

><p>Germany was asleep, happy with himself but disappointed. He was sure that candy had enjoyed herself even if he hadn't. He never wanted anyone or thing to hurt her again. He was dreaming. His hands were tied to a bed and someone was standing over him but he wasn't scared he felt strangely . . .at home. The person standing over him was obviously a girl he could tell from her curvy shadow. She actually had the same shape as Venice. When he looked closer he saw that it was Venice, but it wasn't. Her eyes blazed with a lusty evil glint. He could feel himself twitch to life, Venice noticed as well because her expression changed into a wicked grin. She walked away and came back with a lighter and something rectangular, a bar of soap maybe? Her hands moved quickly and expertly as she unwrapped the rectangle (which Germany had identified as chocolate) she ghosted over him and flipped the lighter on illuminating her face even more. She put the lighter to the chocolate and let it melt over his body. He cringed into the bed at first contact with the hot chocolate but the pain also sparked pleasure in his brain. To make matters worse after a few moments she stopped melting the chocolate and started to lick it off his naked chest. He groaned and felt his erection start to pulse, This all felt startlingly real to him almost as if he was awake. The burn of the chocolate, the way her tongue felt running across him she started with the chocolate again, melting and licking making sure all the sticky sweet substance was gone from the rapper and his body before she started to go farther. Climbing on top of him and leaning over to speak in his ear.<p>

" This is what a real first time feels like." she whispered and bit his neck. He gave a strangled cry and bucked his hips he could feel Venice smile against his skin. She slid down to his problem, she teased him and giggled the whole time. Germany was in trouble, a hostage situation, and he had no problem with it.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in heaven, moaning and cringing into the man to top of her. She opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful blond in question. She moaned again at the sight of him, Eyes closed in pleasure thrusting into her at an annoyingly slow pace<p>

"Go faster" she moaned and he complied going faster. He had her hands pined to the bed, keeping her in place. She arched her body into his "Aww France" she yelled. He just grinned at her doing some moaning of his own.

Pounding into her fast and hard enjoying himself Looking down at her face contoured in pleasure. Going faster and faster still climbing and rising to the ultimate high he could only feel with her.

"Fra - France! Im gonna..."

"Aww me to mi amour" he kept thrusting going impossible faster until

"Francis!" a cry of his name from her beautiful lips sent him over the edge. Her body arched up off the bed, it looked as if she was floating. With her head bent back and her hands making marks down his back she was an amazing sight.

"Oh god I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said as came inside her, collapsing on the bed next to her pulling out and trying to catch his breath. They both sat there in silence only the sound of them breathing could be heard.

"If you keep that up," she whispered "im going to be pregnant in no time" he chuckled amazed that she was still awake.

"Oh mi amour a little France jr would not be so bad" she giggled and curled up next to him kissing him lightly on the neck, he groaned.

"If you keep that up we will never get to sleep" she shrugged and started to make her way down his body with her kisses. He moaned and stopped complaining they would get to the conference with time to spare. She captured him in her mouth and he bucked his hips up. Or not . . .

* * *

><p>The next morning America woke up excited for the conference. He was the host today and he couldn't wait to see what would happen. He got dressed in his typical jacket and jeans and made his way to the conference hall. When he got there he saw that some of the other nations were already there. Japan, London, Switzerland were making light conversation with each other as they walked into the building. Italy and holy Rome were on the side of the building kissing lightly and giggling like children it was quite cute. Greece walked into the building while having an argument with turkey. Spain was running after Romano because he was yelling about "killing that stupid potato eater". Paris walked into the building with Russia and china. Prussia was currently helping his brother out of the car. All the countries at work, some of these countries have been attacked. the new capitols then people connected to them, his lover for example.<p>

"Hey America?" a voice said behind him "you okay?"

"Yeah im fine England" he said turning around and holding out his hand, Arthur grabbed it without hesitation and they walked into the building hand in hand. They got the room and nodded and talked with everyone for a while. America knew that it was too early to start and there were still a few people missing. After a few minutes Germany came in carrying Venice in his arms she looked like she was half asleep . . .that or she was high because her eyes were glazed and she had a goofy smile on her face as she cuddled into the German and swung her legs.

"Venice!" Italy said as they approached "did you spend the night at Germanys house?"

"Yeah" she said smiling

"I spent the night at holy Rome's house"

"And you both left me alone with Spain!" an angry Romano yelled walking up to them said Spaniard walking behind him.

"Sorry Romano" they both mumbled

"And why is hassle Hoff carrying you?" he asked, "Did he hurt you last night?"

"Vee no!" she was shocked Germany just rolled his eyes and tried to hide his blush

"She fell out of the bed this morning and she has a limp."

"What's that on your neck vee?" Italy asked the Germany

"Bug bite" He replied quickly in actuality if he was to remove his shirt he would have many "bug bites" there. Romano glared at him and walked away grabbing Spain and going to there seats. A little while after France and Victoria walked in. they looked like they got dressed in a rush (which in actuality they did) and went to talk to Japan and London after a while all the nations were in the room and America started the conference. As usual America started something that would save the world Japan agreed England disagreed and France got into a fight with both of them. And little side arguments and conversations started. In the mist of all this America decided to start running his hand up and down England's thigh. He smirked as England jumped and turned a slight red. No one noticed that holy Rome and italy had disappeared underneath the Conference table no noticed the sound of holy Rome's moan and italy sucked him off either. No one noticed how France, Paris, Schyelles, and Victoria disappeared from the room completely. After about 20 minutes everyone was back in the room but the arguments and conversations didn't stop.

"Hey Spain" Paris said seductively " what are you doing after this?" he ran his hand up Spain's leg, Romano noticed and punched Paris in the stomach screaming "don't touch him!" It didn't hurt because it was Italy but still.

"oww what the hell Romano?" Paris screamed "he's mine! keep your rapist hands off of him!" Paris nodded and went back to go sit next to Schyelles who patted him on the head.

"Aww Romano" he got up and pulled Romano to him and kissed him right in front of the whole conference room. Romano softened into the kiss and rapped his arms around Spain deepening the kiss. it was silent for a few moments then the room burst into applause and whistles someone (I think it was France) yelled "finally!"

after the conference Moscow was making her way to the hotel that America had rented for them all. she smiled every time they had a conference in America he found multiple ways to keep them there for a week. anyway she had things to do that were on the way to the hotel but it was crazy dark outside. the street lights weren't working and DC was scary at night. then there was a sound like animals crying and she ran. it was stupid and babyish but she was scared and it was dark. she ran her feet making almost no noise as she ran, she turned a corner and was stopped in her tracks. her hands went to her stomach automatically at the pain she was feeling. a wetness was there, she was bleeding. but I guess that's what happens when you get stabbed in the stomach. the attacker pulled the knife out of her stomach and kicked her to the floor, she made a noise as she hit the floor. She squinted threw her pain to see if she could identify her attacker in the dark. Wither it was a boy or a girl she was not sure but the person was short a thin. The person grabbed her arm and pulled hard she screamed and the person kicked her a sing for her to shut up, she kept screaming regardless. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't hold it in, her attacker kept pulling at her arm until a satisfying pop and an even louder scream. The attacker kicked her in the stomach, hard. They moved there foot down over to her knee, and stomped down hard effectively breaking her leg. Knife in hand the person bent down and brought up his knife.

"Moscow?" an angles voice rang out in the night her attacker ran off quick as possible. But not before one well placed kick in the face her nose crunching under the shoe

"Moscow? Where are yo- oh my god!" Greece looked down at the broken person that was once Moscow. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital for an ambulance praying that they made it before she bled out.

* * *

><p><strong>omg moscow! u can blame NekoWolf Katonya for thr violence lmao please review!<strong>


	8. Sleeping Problems

**hello! i have returned with a new chapter! i was gonna wait like. . .another week but a certin SOMEONE (who better review on this story or i shall cease production of my mind blowing chapters -.-) worked me like a slave! so here it is! **

* * *

><p>Moscow woke up in this hospital surrounded by all her friends, Greece, Emily, Victoria, Russia, and America.<p>

"Uggg" she said looking around "what happened to me?"

"We could ask you the same question" Russia said appearing by her bedside, for such a big man he was light on his feet. He sat next to her and put his hand on her (broken) arm. Everyone crowded around her asking her questions about what happened to her. She replayed it was well as she could remember but she was not able to see who had hurt her. America was thoroughly pissed, so far four people had been hurt around him, Moscow had been hurt on his turf and that was an offence that he would not tolerate.

"Im gonna find who did this winter" Russia said snapping America from his thoughts

"America will help da?" Russia looked at the country in question with his trademark Childs smile. America nodded knowing that there was a lot more to the superpower than his smile entailed. Ottawa and Canada came into the room Holding balloons and teddy bears from everyone

"Everyone sends there regards and hope that you get better" Canada said smiling he walked over to Moscow and handed her all the presents everyone smiled and talked trying to help her forget about her injuries Victoria brought up the fact that she was a capitol so she would heal quickly anyway and that really made Moscow smile. After a while everyone but Russia and Greece left, while it was a bit unsettling for Greece to be in the same room as the bigger nation he stayed. He was the one who found her and even before that they were both pretty close, while they were in the room the three of them spoke of everything they possibly could. They talked about all there past relationships, who winter had dated who Greece had dated even the few people russia had rap. . .i mean dated. All night they talked (the nurses were to scared to ask Russia to leave) and for a while all was well. The next day Victoria and France went to visit winter they brought chocolate and a giant plushy sunflower. After a while and a round of hugs and kisses Victoria had to go and pick up Venice, Italy, and Prussia from the toy store where she had left them. Russia came in and they all started talking again after a while Moscow fell asleep

"I have a question," Russia said losing all traces of his smile "what is Victoria like?"

France was slightly shocked but he answered non-the less.

"She's a sweet girl" he started "when she first came over from the other side she was a bit depressed"

"Why?"

"Well no one really noticed her, right after she came holy Rome came back, and then he got back together with Italy. By the end of the day no one even remembered Victoria" Russia was silent

"I want you to answer me truthfully is it possible that she was a part of these attacks on everyone?"

"Of course not!" France stood up "how could you say such a thing! she is a small fragile girl there is no way she could hurt anyone! These people are her friends and she would never hurt them" France's face was red and he was truly angry. That was the main reason Russia believed him, the French men didn't get angry unless he was talking to England or someone called him ugly. Russia nodded and the red disappeared from Frances face he nodded back kissed winter's forehead and left. Sealand was the next to walk into the room but he was silent he placed a single sunflower on the desk next to her, nodded at Russia and walked out.

* * *

><p>Ottawa and Victoria were playing patty cake in the back of Canada's car. They all smiled and laughed until Canada got to Victoria's hotel. She waved and skipped down the sidewalk to meet her cousin. Yelling a cheery "bye mike!" as she left. Canada also dropped Ottawa off at the club.<p>

"You home tonight mike?" Canada asked quietly

"Probably it anything I'll crash at Victoria's house" Canada nodded and drove off kumajario in his lap and Prussia shotgun. Ottawa was fairly new to thins world he had fun dancing with the girls and all the boys wanted to see if his voice got any louder. But he had come at a bad time there were attacks recently on the nations and capitols. Of course eh wasn't worried about that, he was apart if Canada no one noticed him let alone wanted to injure him. When he thought about it he had actually been here for the past 5 days but no one except for Canada and Victoria had noticed him. Victoria was such a nice girl, sweet, funny, beautiful; even if she was hard to handle at times she was a great friend. She listened to him and he couldn't help but smile when he was around her. He thought about this as he walked to the club but he stopped as he got to the door. If he went in he would just spend another night alone at the bar, get drunk, and go back to the hotel and cry himself to sleep. He sighed and turned around to walk slipping his headphones out of his pocket. He pressed play and "The Kill" by 30 seconds to mars blasted into his eardrums. He was basically deaf as he started the long walk back to his shared hotel with his cousin.

* * *

><p>Canada was sleeping peacefully (which I am not and that's why im writing at freaking 4:56) with his polar bear when his stomach started to hurt. It was a small pain but it was starting to wake him up. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he hoped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up violently and noisily. When he calmed down a bit he felt a hand on his shoulder he glanced back to see Prussia there looking at him with a concerned face.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mr. kumijariou asked Canada just nodded still feeling sick "who are you" his bear asked Prussia "im Prussia" he said and smiled at you feeling" Canada nodded and tried to stand but stumbled. Prussia was there to catch him and steadied him against himself

"Steady their babe is you done Mattie? How are you feeling" Canada nodded and tried to stand but stumbled and cried out in pain. Prussia was there to catch him and steadied him against himself

"Steady there babe" he said as he walked back into the bedroom, which was just down the hall. Prussia lied Canada back down on the bed and ran downstairs to grab him a cup of water. After a few minutes he came back with a glass of water "is this human or country?" Prussia asked him. Canada concentrated the pain he was feeling was like none he had ever felt before, tears started to run down his eyes and he was depressed. He thought it wasn't his people or his economy, and he wasn't being attacked but as he toppled over the toilet again and started to really sob he knew that something was terribly wrong. He spit into the toilet and started to think again kumajaria was right here next to him and he knew that America was fine. Where was mike? As he thought the name he knew his stomach rocked again making him scream and fold onto the floor screaming, and crying he ignored the frantic voices of Prussia and his bear as they asked what was wrong he barely noticed. He was to busy morning his dead cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>='( i kno right! im gonna go take a siesita! i exoect at lease 2 revies when i come back! and remember anymous people can review to! =3<strong>


	9. Accusions

**okay im done finally! enjoy please**

**america- she owns nothing!**

**me-. . .if i owned hetalia it would be a yaoi hentai. . . .**

* * *

><p>The funeral was short and silent nothing could be heard but the pastor's dismal voice.<p>

"He was so new to the world, he could have done much..." and on and on he droned after he was finished Canada went up to try and say a few words but he could say nothing. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times but in the end he just put the flowers on his coffin and walked away. In actuality there was no body inside the casket, his body had dissolved after Canada had found him. Canada had thrown up and passed out upon seeing his cousin's mangled broken body. His arms were detached from his body and his eyes were missing. On the alley wall behind him the words "see no evil" were written. As Canada walked back to America and Prussia many people patted him on the back and head as he passed. None had the heart to talk to him afraid of what would happen, Canada had always been quite but this was a depressed silence. Everyone was worried about him and Canada found it ironic that the only time all eyes were on him he had absolutely nothing to say. He walked right over to his friends and family without uttering a single word he felt someone tap his shoulder and her turned around to see the tear streaked face of katonya she said nothing just hugged him. He hugged her back tightly for a long time she started crying again and this time he joined her, shaking and holding onto her tightly until he felt he could support him self without falling. Then they let got and she walked out of the parlor with the rest of her family, little by little everyone left the parlor till there was no one but America, Prussia, and Canada left.

"Je t'aime pour toujours" he bowed his head and sobbed over his cousin's empty casket, falling to his knees. America and Prussia shedding silent tears right behind him.

* * *

><p>Hungary and Emily got home from the funeral the next day, the conference was over and the next one wasn't scheduled for the next few months.<p>

"How was the trip?" Austria asked coming out of his bedroom to greet his wife and his cousin in law, kissing them both on the foreheads

"How was the meeting?" he asked and they told him all about what had happened "how's Canada?" the look they gave him answered his question. He shook his head and sighed

"These are troubled times were in" everyone nodded "im gonna go take a walk"

"Be careful " Hungary said and kissed her forehead Emily walked out of the house singing

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick"

She heard her cousin giggle as she closed the door and walked out. Her arms swung as she walked down the street. It was 5 pm and the day was beautiful birds were chirping there was a cloud in the sky that looked like a music note and at the moment she was happy. She kept walking going nowhere in particular, she stopped to pull out her ipod and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Greece and Russia were in the hospital with winter, it was her last day and they were helping her get her stuff together. Her arm cast was off and her leg cast would come off next week. They walked out of the room to check out but were stuck in the hallway<p>

"What's going on?" Russia asked a nurse

"A critical gun shot patient was just flown in from Hungary and we can't have anyone blocking the path to her room"

"From Hungary?" Moscow asked and looked at her friends, the nurse nodded.

"Here they come" they were running into the hospital with a girl on a stretcher, Moscow could not see her face but her blood matted blond hair flew as they raced down the hall. If that wasn't enough behind them was Hungary and Austria. Moscow's eyes widened

"Emily!" she screamed and hobbled after them on crutches, Russia and Greece on her tail. Austria turned back and saw them he nodded and kept running until they were right outside her room. Obviously they couldn't go inside the operating room so pacing outside the room would have to do. Hungary explained to them that Emily was on a walk when she was shot in her back, a few inches up and she would have been dead. Emily didn't get to far from the house so they could hear the gun shot. After a few minutes the nurse moved them to a private waiting room. It was about 20 minutes later where they heard a loud Italian voice yelling from inches outside the room door. Hungary went and opened the door to see a disgruntled nurse and a murderous looking Italy outside the room.

"Let me in to see miss Hungary!" she yelled taking a step toward the scared woman.

**_(Fact: while all Italians are mostly laid back, the women can get very violent very quickly but they also quickly become calm again)_**

"Let her in" Hungary said from the door. Venice didn't wait for the nurse to let her in she just pushed past her and slammed the door behind her. She gave Hungary a hug and for a moment Hungary was still, then he hugged her back with all her strength and started to cry. No one spoke as Hungary and Venice slid to the floor. After a while Hungary fell asleep in Venice's arms she patted her head but stayed silent, thinking. A few minutes later there was a light commotion then the sound of someone hitting the wall, the door opened to reveal London and the nurse on the floor clutching her stomach

(_**Fact: English women are always violent)**_ she said a silent hello patted Hungary's sleeping form and went to sit next to Russia. They all stayed there in silence for the next 5 hours until they were asked to leave. Outside the hospital after everyone left London and Venice remained waiting for their rides. Venice was silent listening to her ipod loud blaring music could be heard, screaming voices and epic guitar solos. When Germany came she gave London a long hug and left in her silence. As she was waiting for England to come and get her, her cell phone buzzed.

_~I don't like it when my friends are in danger~_ it was from Venice, she was used to these text messages they were not to be answered but to be listened to, there's nothing worse than a determined angry Italian.

* * *

><p>In the car Venice was silent still listening to her music. Germany had tried to talk to her but she ignored him, he had no idea how to deal with this side of her. She was normally so sweet and open, now she was quite and stoic. Depression and anger rolled off her in clouds, and when he got to his hotel (they were still in America) she got out of the car without a word to him. He stayed in the car for a few moments debating wither to leave and give her some space or go in the house grab her in his arms and cuddle. After about 10 minutes he still didn't have an answer but she did. She came out of the house in her military outfit (the same outfit as italy but instead of pants there were shorts) she came to Germanys side of the car and opened the door. She put her hand out and he took it, she led him to the house onto the couch and sat him down. Germany was confused, she snuggled into his chest and still she said not a word to him. He rapped his arms around her and held her not sure what to do or say until he felt his shirt start to get damp. Angry tears were rolling down her cheek and onto his shirt.<p>

"Venny" he tried talk to her, she shook her head violently coughing and raping her arms around the German

" Im gonna find who did this" she whispered threw her tears "and kill them"

* * *

><p>At the Kirkland household London was sitting in her room listening to music. There was a knock on her door it opened to reveal Sealand.<p>

"Hey cuz" he said taking a step in

"What do you want squirt?" she asked the wanna be nation

"I wanna help catch the criminal," he told her solemnly walking over to sit on her bed. London sat up and looked at peter. She paused the music, Sealand smiled.

"I don't want your help" she said to him, he was obviously surprised

"Kay you need someone-"

"I don't need anyone!" she yelled at him standing up " im the bloody united kingdom! I don't need anybody! I can save my friends all on my own! Now get out of my room!" she screamed but Sealand just sat on the bed looking at her "how could you help anyway peter" she said more quietly "your not even a real nation" Peter's eyes widened and he nodded stiffly and ran out of the room. London held her breath until the pressure had to be released. She let it out in a big breath and sighed, she walked to go to the bathroom but stopped because she could hear peter singing to him self in his room

"_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there some day_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I will go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_" London sighed and felt incredibly guilty she did love her cousin it's just... she sighed again and opened her cousin's door he stopped singing and looked up at her with guarded eyes.

" Say I would let you help" she started "how would that benefit me?" his eyes lit up and he got that natural Kirkland grin

* * *

><p>Victoria walked into France's house a little after 11 PM<p>

"And where have you been?" a voice in the darkness asked she yelped and flipped the light on, to see France sitting on his lazy chair. Victoria put her hand over her chest and sighed

"You scared the crap outa me!" she said closing the door and smiling "I was at the library then I took the long way home." she walked into the kitchen and pulled a cucumber out of the fridge and a knife from the drawer and slowly started to chop it. France leaned on the wall in the entrance to the kitchen.

**(A/N translations at bottom of page)**" L'amour?"

"Oui?"

" J'ai une question mais j'ai besoin de vous de le prendre très au sérieux " she looked up from the cucumber, he only spoke in French for conversations if it was important. She looked back down

" Tirer " he hesitated for a moment, winced and asked his question

" Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec les récentes attaques sur les nations?"

"What" she asked softly but there was something in her voice

"Are you the one hurting our friends?" he asked again a little more forcefully. She put the knife down and turned to look at France, her face was a blank plain free of any emotion "avez-vous peur de moi maintenant?" she took another step "having doubts about me love?" her voice cracked, with anger or sadness he didn't know but he stayed silent eyes on her. " I have hurt no one" she said venom in her voice "I was already in the bathroom when England was attacked, I was on my way to the hotel when Moscow was attacked, I was at my hotel with Seychelles when Ottawa was murdered and I was at the library _**in France **_when Emily was attacked. France could see that she was straining to control her anger at him and he believed her, except there was one thing missing.

"What about when London and Venice were attacked?" he said his stuffy French nature coming out making him sound accusing.

"I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS UNIVERSE YET!"

She screamed at him finally boiling over. "Je vous hais! Je savais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé!" She picked up the nearest object, a lamp and threw it at him.

"Non! Je ne!"

"Si vous m'aimiez, vous ne me doute" she whispered running out as she whipped tears from her face. He ran to the door

"Mon l'amour! Alaysia! Wait!" his voice never reached her ears. France looked at her retreating form until he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see London, Sealand and Russia, now visible his eyes narrowed. "I told you!" he yelled "I told you and everyone else she was innocent but you wouldn't listen to me!" katonya took a step back eyes wide.

"This is all your fault" he said spinning on her she took a step opened her mouth but France put his hand up "just go take you magic and your friends and get out of my country" katonya's faced was pained but she nodded at him, seeing the pain and unshed tears shining in his eyes.

" Spectus mountus" she said, and France was alone. He fell to the ground by his front door thinking about the mess that the world was in.

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour- love<strong>

**Oui- yes**

**J'ai une question mais j'ai besoin de vous de le prendre très au sérieux- I have a question but I need you to take it very seriously**

**Tirer- shoot**

**Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec les récentes attaques sur les nations- do you have something to do with the recent attacks on the nations**

**avez-vous peur de moi maintenant- are you afraid of me now**

**je vous hais! Je savais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé! - I hate you! I knew you never loved me!**

**Non! Je ne!"- No! I do!**

**Si vous m'aimiez, vous ne me doute if you loved me you wouldn't doubt me**

**Mon l'amour! - My love! **

_**im finalmente fatto con questo. Ho lavorato tutta la nottescorsa! ugg im so happy im finished this chapter took forever to write! but i hope you like it! read and review please and remember anymous readers can reviw two 3 dopo tutto quello che im gonna andare a fare un pisolino! siesta siesta!**_

**love yaoi love**

**skittleAstalker. . .erm i mean cullen**

**ALSO i just put up a story where you can ask all the Capitols questions =D its called "Bittersweet letters"**


	10. Cat? im a kitty cat

**i woulda put this up yesterday but fan fiction wouldnt let me anyway its 7AM where i am im listening to hamburger street and im gonna go pull a canada and make some pancakes**

** hope you enjoy this chapter is slightly crackstatic vee~ lmao i own nothing! vee~**

* * *

><p>It was about five O'clock in the morning when there was a strange noise on the Kirkland hotel door. Groggy and confused England, London, and Sealand made there way down to the constant noise.<p>

"If it's Venice, London im going to kill you," England mumbled as he unlocked the door

"If its Venice im going to kill her" London said simply. They opened the door but no one was there "what the hell?" London said obviously upset

"What did you do to me" a familiar voice hissed in the darkness, England struggled to see and find the lights. As he flipped the switch it illuminated the front hallway and the front of the house.

"Aww" Sealand said looking down, "how can we help you cutie?" he asked the gray cat on the front porch.

"You can _fix_ me" the cat said everyone's eyes snapped down to look at the cat who had just spoke

"Fix you?" London said "who are you?" she demanded. It was early but she was pretty sure she would remember a talking cat

"Don't be so mean!" Sealand said picking the cat up it hissed and jumped down

"Don't touch me!" it said

"Well?" England asked his temper sparking. "Who are you?" The cat groaned

"Its me" it whispered "Germany" the stunned silence lasted for about 5 minutes was broken by England's howling laughter.

Germacat meowed angrily "shut your face you tea sucking trottle!" He scowled at the nation but that only made him laugh harder.

"Your so cute!" and he was right Germany had been turned into a pudgy gray cat with a German flag tie around his neck. Germany looked down in despair for a moment "I am not cute" he stomped his paw and stood straighter, London finally cracked.

"Aww" she cooed, "you are just the most adorable little thing!" she picked him up, ignoring his protests as she petted him. "Venice is just gonna _love_ you!" she laughed as Germany jumped from her arms

"Nein!" he yelled "Venice is to know nothing of this, until you can find a way to change me back I will just have to act as a pet for her" England finally came off his laughing fit and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh gosh this is rich!" he sighed and put his hand on his hips "im sorry to say but I didn't do this to you" he said looking down at Germany

"Me neither" London said

"Or me" Sealand chimed in. germacat looked up at them, shock on his kitty face

"Vat! Impossible there is no one else who would do this to me!" he protested. England rolled his eyes and shook his head "not I" he said simply. Germacat slumped on the floor looking incredibly depressed, for lack of words he looked like a little lost kitty.

"We'll help you" Sealand said suddenly looking at his family "right guys?" England shot him a look, London just smiled

"I'll help," she said "Venice would have a nervous break down if she had to deal with a cat boyfriend." they both looked at England with raised (epic) eyebrows.

"Fine! We'll help the damn cat wanker," he grumbled off to go look for his spell books.

London knocked at Venice's hotel room at 8 am with germacat in her hands.

"Vee~" the door opened to reveal Venice in Germanys nightshirt; London tried not to gag at the sight.

"Morning Lon- Omg a kitty!" she squeaked

"Morning loser" she said "can I come in?"

"Of cores vee~!" Venice said stepping aside to let her friend in.

"Germany stopped by my place this morning and left this cat and a note for you" she said handing the cat over to her friend.

"For me?" she squealed and took the cat from her friend. "How come Germany gave it to you?" she asked, "what was he doing at your house so early" her voice wasn't accusing just wondering.

"He didn't want to wake you and we were already awake so he dropped the cat by the hotel and left, he had a special mission over in the Caspian sea" she lied easily and Venice accepted the lie just as easily.

"Well I gotta go"

"Bye londra~" she sang as London walked out, she rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as she walked out of the house

"Well then kitty" Venice said "you get to spend the next few days with me!" They ate, played with Gilbert, and germacat got to watch his love walk around the house and clean. On the third day germacat was awakened by the sound of Venice on the phone.

"Sì, lo può fare papà" she said then snapped the phone shut. Papa? Germacat didn't know she had a father. She sat up and sighed, germacat mewled softly and she looked down at him and smiled.

" Buongiorno gattino " she said picking him up. "You get to watch mommy work today" she put him back down and got up walking to her closet. After a few minutes she was wearing a mini skirt and an Italian flag tank top. "A man is coming over baby" she told germacat "and he's not luddy but I still need you to be nice to him" he looked at her and wondered briefly if she was cheating on him. Ridiculous he thought she loved him beyond reason. But still as she danced around the house and got ready for her visitor, it was hard not to be suspicious.

"Prussia" she sang as she entered his room, he looked up from his laptop and registered the way she was dressed

"Is west coming home?" he asked and she smiled

"Naw papa asked me to talk to a guy for him" Prussia nodded seaming to understand.

" I know how you get, don't make a mess" he winked at her and went back to whatever he was doing. She opened her mouth to say something but the doorbell rung, she smiled and skipped off to the door. When she opened it there was a middle height Italian man with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and burning green eyes. Said eyes were scanning over Venice's body, germacat narrowed his eyes at the man as he and Venice talked. She let him into the house, after a while she got up and mad a gesture for him to follow her, he did so without any hesitation. Germacat looked threw the slightly cracked door to see Venice grinning seductively as she hand cuffed the man to the towel rack and blind folded him.

"You've done this before?" he asked her once blind folded, voice thick with lust.

"The best in the business bae" she said sexily, her hand trailing lightly down his abdomen. Once she had him tied properly she bent down and opened the cabinet, pulling out a gun.

"What's taking to long baby?" the man whined his arousal straining against his jeans. "You should know better than to keep a hard man waiting!" Venice looked up at him with disgust and put the gun on his forehead, the smile fell off his face.

"What's going on?" he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I believe you owe papa some money?" she said to the man who went stiff at the mention of money.

"A-aw okay I understand... I umm I don't h-have the money yet" he stuttered and Venice cocked the gun

"Shame" she said "your to young to die"

"Okay! Okay!" he yelled, "the money is in a safe at my hotel"

"Combination?" she asked, he hesitated and she pushed the gun against his head

"21-15-8" he yelled out and she smiled

"Good boy" she said, "now what is your name?"

"Giovanni Vega" he said

"Well Giovanni it was nice meeting you" she took the gun off his head and he sighed and loosened his body.

" I knew you couldn't do I-" he was cut off by blast that ripped his head open. Germacat jumped back eyes wide, his heart about to jump threw his little kitty chest. Venice didn't even blink; She smirked and put the gun down her side. Germacat could hear footsteps coming behind him and screamed as he was lifted off the floor.

"Oi! Venice you scared the cat" Prussia said from the hallway as he walked into the bathroom, he whistled.

"You sure did a number on this one" this one? Germacat thought, there's been more?

"Meh he was months behind on his payments" she shrugged and put the gun back in the cabinet "so you going to help me clean up or what?" she asked, he shrugged. After they disposed of the body and cleaned the blood off the walls Prussia and Venice collapsed onto the couch.

"God that is exhausting" Prussia said picking up the cat

"Oh please it was just one body this time" she sighed "the clean up is worse when its a room of people and they all have guns" she sighed again and they fell into a comfortable silence

"Candy" Prussia said "your pretty bad ass" she laughed and rested on his shoulder

"So have you ever like, pulled a matrix?" he asked

"You mean when I dodge a bullet by bending backward?" he nodded and she laughed

"The only time you'll see me bend into awkward positions is in bed"

"I wouldn't mind see that" he said, in his normal flirty way

"I wouldn't mind showing you" she replied without thinking, Her eyes snapped open with realization at what she just said. Prussia's eyes shot down at her and her grinned

"I knew you wanted me"

She rolled her eyes "you just helped me move a body, i want you to go take a shower" she laughed and pushed him off the couch

"Im inviting Mattie over later so you might want to leave" he wiggled his eye brows at her "unless-" a pillow to the face cut him off.

" Idiota del cazzo " she smirked at him as she scooped up the cat and walked to her room.

"I miss luddy," she said to the cat as they both lay on the bed, she folded herself in ball

"Its time for my siesta" she mumbled as she drifted off "don't run away" she finally fell asleep. Germacat watched her while she slept for a while, he sighed

"I need to be human again," he mumbled "cuz we needa talk"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hertalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over at Japan's hotel room Japan and London lay side by side in his bed. (She was too lazy to go all the way home)

"So have you figured out how to fix Germany?" she smiled at him "I haven't had any time to think" she said "you made sure of that" he blushed and she kissed his cheeks.

"But I do know how to fix him" she smiled "I just wanna make him suffer a little" Japan looked at her funny

"Are you the one who turned him?" he asked she shook her head no

"I have a feeling the mystery person who keeps harming us did it to him, I think they were to afraid to do anything to physically hurt him so they did this." she said "the person is obviously someone with small physical strength."

"That's not true, even a large person would be afraid to take on Germany" Japan told her "so it is only possible that the person is small"

"Well we already know the person is small from what Moscow told us" London said, "this is so confusing" she huffed and laid back down on the pillow. Japan moved his hand to the scar on her stomach from the stab wound,

"Im sorry" he said his voice tight, London looked at his eyes and saw where they were looking at her scar

"It wasn't your fault," she said to him but he shook his head

"I should have been able to protect you" he said "in the end I was unable and both you and Venice were injured"

London was quite for a moment she rested her hand on top of his and thought "who knew we were going to dinner that night," she asked "who did you tell?"

"Well" he thought back "I told Alfred-san and I believe that's it" he said

"I only told my family," London said "and Venice told hers" she thought a few minutes longer and rolled over so she was facing Japan on the bed

"So if we assume that the person who attacked me and Venice is the same person that are doing the attacks now," she said

"Then there's no possible way it was Victoria" Japan said finishing her thought, London sighed

"I already knew that from my trip to France two days ago" she said "I wish I knew that before everything happened"

"No one has seen her?" Japan asked and London shook her head

"Its my fault" she said her voice seaming to crack. Japan looked at her

"Get dressed" he told her jumping out of the bed himself, London could help it her eyes followed the lines of his body. The strong chest and flat stomach, her eyes kept trailing down his body to his pride and glory. Anyone who said Asians were small had obviously never met kiku; after she was done ogling him she got up and got dressed. In that time kiku decide to roam her body with his eyes, the curves of her body were un-matched by any women he had ever met, her black hair shoulder length and beautiful framing her face perfectly. Quite honestly her body was a wonderland that he wanted to spend everyday learning the secrets to

"Ready" she said pulling on her sneaker and snapping Japan out of his self induced trance. He looked up to her face to see the smirk that she had on. "Where we going love?" she asked

"On a walk" he said walking to the door. She followed behind him and walked down the hallway to the elevator. They stayed in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. Once outside the hotel Japan tugged at her hand and they kept walking

"Where are we going?" London asked after 10 minutes

"Here" kiku said point over to a bar; inside she could see was basically empty except for three people.

"It's America, England, and France" he told her "you should talk to him I'll stay right here" she looked at him and smiled slightly before nodding and walking over to the bar.

"Francis" she said his head snapped up at the sound of his name, he looked and saw London.

"Oui?" he said his voice sounded tired and slightly drunk

"I-I'm sorry," she said "for every-" France put his hand up to cut her off

"Its fine" he said "I cant blame you when I am also to blame" he smiled at her a little "I only wish I could find my little Victoria" he put up the glass of wine to his lips again and drained it " come sit and drink with us" France said ordering another glass of red wine. Katonya smiled at him sadly and waved Japan over to them.

"Hey waiter!" America yelled "let me get one of every type of alcohol you have!" he smiled at his friends and they smiled back "lets get hammered"

~One bad idea later~

"Do what you want cuz a *hic* pirate is free!" England sang

"You are a pirate!" London sang with him they both stood up and waved their arms in the air "yarb harb flipity flab! I am a pirate!" America fell off his barstool laughing at his friends two seats down kiku and Francis were talking

"I -I love her man!" kiku said to France "an- an I don't wanna lose her *hic* she's ama-amazi- really cool!" he said after he failed at saying amazing

"Then you must keep her forever!" France proclaimed loudly "she is the love of your life!" Japan nodded in agreement "look at her" he said spinning and spilling sake all over the bar "she's a angel!" France and Japan watched London and her cousin dance to one of Alfred's horrid pop songs

" A different dimension!" London sang walking over to Japan "kiss me k-k-kiss me! Infect me with your loving! Fill me your poison!" she sang she pulled him off the stool and danced around with him. they both giggled like maniacs as they danced around the mostly empty bar. The bartender sat back at watched them laughing, he had never scene funnier people. Venice stumbled into the bar with Paris at that moment

"Guys!" she yelled and everyone looked over

"Venice!" London yelled stumbling her way over "hey was sup buddy!" she threw her arm around her friends shoulder "hey buddy" she said looking over at Paris

"There more drunker than we are!" Paris slurred watching America, England, France, and Japan dancing in a giant circle

"I am not drunk" England and London said

" I can hold my locker better than you anyway!" London said looking at her two friends

"Bring it on!" Venice yelled her and London ran (stumbled and fell) over to the bar "we need shot glasses! ~" Venice sang at him and he set it all up in the end Venice won because she was less wasted than London but they were both liquored up by the end

" 10 shots of tequila and your still going" the bartender shook his head "you guys are amazing"

"Of cores we are!" Alfred yelled "specially me *hic* cuz im the hero!"

"You can be my hero" Arthur purred at him

"There ain't no reason me and you should be alone!" lady gaga sang over the loud speaker

"I love this song!" Paris squealed from the bar stool where he was currently sitting on his cousins lap drink straight scotch with 3 ice cubes "im gonna run right to- to the edge with you" he stopped because he had fallen off France's lap

"Mon ami!" France said getting up to help his cousin when he was up they both continued to sing

"Im on the edge!" they yelled "of glory!" they sang and danced then that song ended

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy" they went insane "Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city, before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle a jack cuz when I leave for the night I ain't coming back" they all danced and screamed and had a great time forgetting there troubles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HETALIA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Victoria?" a voice called to her and she opened her eyes slowly

"Victoria! Is that really you!" the voice yelled "wake up!" it was a male voice, she knew that voice

"Germany?" she said softly coming out of her coma like sleep. He sighed

"Your alive" she opened her eyes to see Germany leaning on a wall on the opposite side of the room, he was shirtless but thankfully he was wearing pants

"Where are we?" she asked getting up off the floor, her blue dress was shredded and bloody.

"I don't know" he told her "what's the last thing you remember?" he asked her

"Umm I was on my way to go and talk to France about everything when something hit me over the head" she said rubbing the spot where she was hit and sat back down "bow about you?" she asked him even in the dimly lit room she could see him blush.

"Vell" he started his embarrassment making his accent more pounced

"I was... A cat" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him

"What u piss off bushy brows" he gave a small laugh

"If only" he sighed "I was on a walk cuz Venice was asleep then someone put me in a bag, when I woke up I was human" they both sighed "I hate to say this but I think-" they were interrupted by the sound of screams only later they would realize the screams were there own.

* * *

><p><strong>Sì, lo può fare papà- yes i can do it dad<strong>

**Idiota del cazzo- dumb fuck**

**vee~ well u know me i just have to add a bit of sadness at the end of every chapter! i hope u all enjoyed it please review!**


	11. Dance with the devil

**i have returned! *epic music* ~dodges bullet! heheh**

**germany: -.- **

**prussia: teh fuck did the music come from?**

**ukraine: ~rolls eyes~ idiot. . . she owns nothing!**

* * *

><p>Waking up is hard enough, but waking up with a hangover?<p>

"Oh god" France mumbled as he blinked into reality "I think im gonna die" he whispered looking around. He was in a bed with someone, actually he was in a bed with a few someone's. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be a problem, but now he was in a steady relationship. He looked closely to see he was in lying with Venice, Paris, but thankfully there were all fully clothed. Since they obviously hadn't had sex he did the only thing that came to mind, he poked Venice on the cheek. Her eyes popped open with startling clarity she groaned and sat up.

"France?" she said

"Not so loud!" he whisper hissed at her

"Sorry" she whispered, and then she looked over at Paris sleeping form "did we...?"

"It does not seam so" he whispered, Venice started too looks around the room

"I think were in my hotel," she said after a moment

"Damn straight!" Gilbert crashed into the room, forgetting or not caring that they all had hangovers. Paris jumped up hissed and started cussing in rapid fire French.

"Sorry bra" Prussia whispered "candy I needa talk to you" she nodded and walked out leaving France and Paris to wallow in there hang over.

"Teh fuck happened last night?" she asked him once the door was closed. She could feel her head pounding and the walls were talking to her.

"You all got hammered down at Tony's and made your way here and crashed after you trashed the place" he said smirking "soo frenchy?"

"We did nothing," she said rolling her eyes; Prussia had devoted his life to proving that Venice would end up leaving/cheating on Germany. " Who else is here?" she asked

"Eyebrows and stupid are down the hall with ninja and the witch" he said casually taking her hand and leading her there. He opened the door to reveal her four friends on the bed a tangle of limbs and hair. She closed the door and shook her head, what the hell happened last night?

A few hours later France, Venice, and America were sitting at the table with coffee and crackers. The three of them had the best bounce back out of everyone and were getting over the hangover quick.

"Have you scene italy?" Venice asked at random looking at the people in the room, everyone shook their heads no.

"I'll have to give him a call" she said, "I haven't spoken to him or robe in a while"

"Come to think of it I haven't scene Austria or Hungary since I visited Emily in the hospital" Prussia said

"I haven't scene Seychelles or Victoria" France said "she should have come back to set my house on fire by now" he thought out loud. The questions he was about to get was interrupted when Canada walked into the kitchen and walked to the empty coffee pot.

"Fuck happened to my coffee" he hissed spinning on the people in the room, drinking said coffee.

"Damn" America and Prussia said, not many people have scene Canada before his morning coffee. Canada stalked to the table and sat down after a few seconds his head hit the table, he was asleep. Prussia sneezed a few times rapid fire

"You okay?" France asked, "Do you have a cold"

"I don't care if he has a cold, one a you bitches better make me my coffee for I shove a nuke up someone's ass an start a fucking war" his head hit the table again, the kitchen was quite.

"Prussia"

"Yes?"

"I think you should make his some coffee... Extra maple syrup"

Venice walked into the room with a tray of soup and coffee

"Guys" she whispered and was rewarded with four grunts of acknowledgement, she smiled. She went over to the bed cautiously

"I brought hot liquid," she said and someone hissed at her, oops to loud. She put the tray by the bedside

"I'll leave it here when you guys are ready" she whispered and left the room smiling.

* * *

><p>"Vee" Italy said as he blinked into consciousness. His head hurt and his stomach was in rumbles<p>

"Italy!" he heard someone say, he groaned and looked around his surroundings. He was in a small 4-walled concrete room; one of the walls was a bar. There were people in the cell with him; they were looking at him anxiously. He was in a cell with Germany, Victoria, and Spain.

"Where am I?" he said groggy

"In a cell" Spain answered him

"I can see that vee!" he said distressed "where is this cell?" everyone shrugged. Now that he was fully awake he could see everything, Germany was shirtless as was Spain, Victoria's dress could hardly be called a dress. They were all in rags and bruises covered the visible skin, some were old and yellowing but some were blue and purple.

"What happened to you guys?" he said concern in his voice. Everyone's eyes looked away from him.

"Would you like to find out?" a voice said and then Italy was screaming, his body was on fire, he was being burned from the inside out. The pain was like no other he had felt, his screams kept getting louder as his body started to convulse and twist into awkward positions, trying to starve away the pain. Eventually his screams cut off but only because his voice box exploded, he heaved over throwing up blood feeling as thought he would die. Then the pain stopped, his body went numb then relaxed he was still in pain from the after affects but he would be okay. He felt something hit his back and he shot up on his knee's, his body looked as he was screaming something but still no sound came out. he could feel his voice box stitching back together the pain was unbearable. he was finally able to scream again it was horse at first and he hunched over to cough out more blood. finally it was over and he fell onto the floor with a thud breathing heavily and sobbing as he curled himself into a ball

"Ita-" Victoria tried but was cut off as a blue beam came out and hit her pushing her onto the wall, she screamed as fire went threw her veins and pain ran rampant threw her brain. her time was over shortly and she also fell to the floor on her hands on knees painting and swallowing. She knew what she was doing because in a few minutes she was breathing normally again she crawled over to Italy and put his head on her lap as he shook

* * *

><p>"Where's the cat?" London asked Venice, everyone had fully recovered from his or her hang over. She sighed<p>

"I took my siesta then when I woke up he was gone, I called Paris and we went to look for him but we couldn't find him"

"He's probably just on a walk its a German cat he'll be fine" London reassured her "so what should we do today?" Venice opened her mouth but there was a consistence banging on her door

"Open up wrust for brains!" an angry Romano yelled from the other side of the door. Venice jumped up and ran to the door throwing it open

"Cugino!" she hugged him and he stiffened before he loosely raped his arms around her

"Hey there bambina" he said, "where have you been? Italy up and disappeared this morning and I woke up alone" he pouted "I haven't talked to spain in the past few day either" he held her tighter for a fraction of a second then he let her go.

"So where's your potato boyfriend?" he asked

She shrugged "out killing I assume" she said, "come in" she said walking back to the kitchen

"Whoa" he stopped short seeing all the people in the kitchen "did you guys have a party?"

"you can call it that," America said

"Why was I not invited?" Romano said quirking an eyebrow up at his cousin.

She shrugged again "we could have another party in a few hours"

"Lets go to the same bar as last night!" London grabbing her cell to make some phone calls America jumped up

"Party!" he yelled everyone joined him in his yelling pulling out there cell phones to call all their friends and invite them to the party

* * *

><p>Italy was currently leaning on Spain; he had gotten over his first shock, but didn't get much time to recover. There captor enjoyed watching them scream and shrivel until one of there main systems pop and watching them go threw the pain of the healing process done in under 55 seconds. Italy wasn't the only one who was still in pain; Germany had jumped in the way of one of the attacks meant for Italy and his stomach exploded. His stomach extended and kept getting bigger until it exploded completely covering half of the room in blood. His eyes went wide and his jaw slack as his stomach started to stitch itself back together, re-growing the lost skin and organs. He fell to the ground, refusing to cry he did shiver and shake, coughing blood as his stomach continued to fix its self. He kept quite after that and suffered in silent agony. Everyone now and again they heard foot steps coming toward their cage but no one ever showed up. Except for their captor they were completely alone.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you drinking?" Venice asked Russia, whenever she was drunk and Russia was near it was the only time she wasn't scared as hell to talk to him<p>

"Vodka" he said and that was the answer she was expecting, over the radio "dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin came on. Her eyes have lit up

"You like this song da?" he asked her, she nodded closing her eyes and moving her lips silently mouthing the words "Easy to find what's wrong harder to find what's right" Ivan watched this and put down his bottle. He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her off her chair. He eyes popped open and she looked at him

"As we dance with the devil tonight, Don't you dare look at him in the eye" the band sang and she looked down Ivan raped his hands around her and they started to dance around in a sort of drunken waltz. They danced in circles flowing gently as they moved around there friends

"I believe in you, I can show you that" they spun and she smiled slightly softening into the dance. Ivan smiled down at her she was enjoying he

"Say good bye as we dance with the devil tonight" he whispered her eyes snapped up to meet his "don't you dare look at him in the eyes" she looked down again but continued to smile as they danced. It had always been a dream of hers to dance to this song. He was a great lead strong and sturdy, he could dance. " hold on. Hold on~" dragging out the letters in the so song he continued to sing to her, seeing how much she enjoyed it. They waltzed around the room together both singing

"Say good bye! As we dance with the devil tonight don't you dare look at him in the eyes as we dance with the devil tonight~" there voices matching the harmony of the band as the song drew to a close. And they danced there way back to the bar. Ivan easily slid back into his seat and returned to sipping his vodka as though nothing had happened

"You had fun da?" he asked her and she smiled brightly grabbed her drink and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around hugging him quickly and scampered off to London and Romano who were standing a little way down the bar with shocked eyes. Russia was a hard man and he was not sure why he had just willing danced with her. Maybe because she was cute when she was drunk, or cuz he tried to make friends with the Italy's for a long time. But it was probably because he didn't know how to tell her he overheard a conversation saying that several of the nations closest to her and London had been proclaimed missing.

* * *

><p><strong> idc how OOC russia was i've been listening to that song ALL DAMN DAY i had to write it!<strong>

**germany- ~facepalm~**

**Lithuaniana-. . . . . . . . . . . . well whatever review please! **

**me- wtf lite where the hell have you been?**

**luithuaniana- i dont come in till like the last few chapters **

**me:. . .oh okay, oh! and the story is starting to come to a close well not really but i think there will be like. . . .7 more chapters. . .anyway my goal is to keep the amount of reviws above the amount of chapters i have**

**england: help her! review and london will give japan a lap dance next chapter**

**londom: WHAT?**

**me:. . . . .*starts writing***


	12. Do you trust me?

**me- not much to say i woulda put it up earlier but my computer was on it's period then i started roleplaying FB and well...u know how that goes vee EMJOY!**

* * *

><p>Again waking up with a hangover is hard. But waking up in the death grip of a sleeping Russian, your boyfriend's brother, and your cousin. Well that's bound to raise some questions, London blinked into consciousness to see where she was. Russia had both arms around her, as did china. England was next to her his hands rapped around her waist and his head on her stomach. She wiggled a bit to see if she had any room to move, the answer was no. She sighed to herself as she thought of a way to get out of her situation without starting a war.<p>

"Would you like to get up?" she yelped slightly at the sound, Russia unwrapped his arms and in turn china removed his arms as well. She slipped easily from her cousin patting him on the head. She straightened her clothes and hair looking at her sleeping relative's

"Your very pretty" Russia said, London spun around forgetting he was there. Most people would find it unsettling to be in a room with the large Russian, London wasn't most people.

"Um thanks," she said. He stared at her with the creepy childish smile on his face.

"Stop staring at me" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"But I like pretty things, and when I see something pretty I want to make it mine" he smiled "become on da?" he asked

"I…I…no" she said failing to find anything to say. He smiled his smile

"Everyone will become one eventual" he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door "lets go see who else is awake" he said. They walked down the hall to Venice's hotel room and knocked on the door. Venice opened the door with a friendly vee~.

"Morning comrade~ become one?"

"Not today" she sang ignoring the fact that Russia and London were holding hands. "Come say hi!" she said turning and walking to the kitchen. They walked in to see Romano, America, Canada (with coffee), Ukraine, France, and Moscow

"Morning" Ukraine said. Little by little everyone woke up and stumbled there way to Venice's hotel room or they went home. Everyone broke off into their own little side conversations.

"It's better to be a girl," Venice told France

"How? What can you do that I can't?"

"Birth children?"

He rolled is eyes at her "besides the obvious" she thought for a moment then got up and sat on Russia. He looked up from his conversation startled she just beamed at him, after a few seconds he went back to talking to Lithuanian. She got up and walked back over to France.

"I think I made my point"

"I can do that!" he said, she used her hands to gesture to Russia

"Go ahead" France got up and walked over to Russia who started to kol softly and had France back tracking.

"Maybe not Russia" he mumbled sitting back in his chair, she grinned and proceeded to walk around and sit on everyone's lap. Everyone ignored her most blushed and continued on with there conversations. With the exception of London who managed to push her off and kick her without spilling her tea. She made her round finally ending on France's lap

"Top that" she got off him and crossed her legs. France huffed and got up and sat on Canada. The boy pushed off France without a "get off me eh" he said taking another sip of his coffee. France sulked back to Venice

"I wish I was a women," Venice could only laugh.

Hours later the only people left were London, Russia, and Ukraine.

"My home is having an unusually cold spring, so America is letting me stay in his country and Venice is letting me stay in her family's hotel."

"Yeah it is cold in Russia" London said and Ukraine laughed

"That's an understatement." she giggled.

"Damn it!" they heard Venice yell from her room. They all got up and walked there opening up her bedroom door. There in the middle of a pile of shirts was a shirtless Venice. Russia's face heated up and he looked away from her

"Put some bloody clothes on" London said also looking away from her friend

"Nothing fit's!" she cried, "my boobs grew" she sulked and Ukraine laughed

"I think I can help with that" she pulled a needle and thread out of her pocket.

"Vee~" Venice was relieved.

London watched with amusement as her two friends rolled on the floor trying to tailor the shirts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~kolkolkolkolkolkol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russia walked out of the apartment a light blush on his cheeks, he had only ever scene his sisters in only under wire and that was enough. He walked to the world conference building to look for his sunflower pin. "Where do you think Germany is?" he heard a man's voice say from a room, Russia stopped to listen

"Do you think Venice did it? She is closest to him"

"That idiot? She couldn't hide the invisible man," a second man said. Russia growled and his gun felt heaver in his pocket, he didn't like when people made fun of his friends.

"Why is he with her anyway" man number one asked

"Well you remember the what happened between Italy and Germany during the holocaust" man number 1 said

"Stupid question" #3 said

"Whatever, ever since then Germany had been given direct orders to keep the capitol of italy as close to him as possible." #1 said

"So that's why as soon as Venice popped up he dated her" #2 finished

"I came up with the idea" #3 said "Venice has her cousins raped around her fingers, its not much but no matter what we'll always have italy." this was becoming to much for Russia who's pipe had appeared from air and he was kol'ing softly his purple aura growing

"So he doesn't love her at all?" #2 said

"That idiot?" #2 laughed "she's a pretty face with nothing going on upstairs"

" Oh mr Russ-" #1 was cut off as Russia swung his pipe crushing the mans skull on impact

"Oh my god!" the second man screamed and Russia hit him in the side with the pipe, he fell to the floor with a scream of pain. The third man was trying to creep along the back wall to the door; Russia pulled out his gun and shot him in the leg. He crumbled to the floor and Russia turned back to the man in front of him, holding his side. Russia brought his pipe down quickly on the mans head ending that quickly. He walked over to the last man, man number three.

"You don't want to kill me!" he screamed, "My name is Lukas Gottslieb!" he yelled Russia blinked and started to laugh hysterically. He shook his head as he took off his jacket and scarf. He swung his pipe up and brought it down with all his force laughing hysterically the whole time, it had been such a long time since Russia had tortured someone properly. Every time he brought the pipe down he made sure it wouldn't be enough to kill him. As he relished in the screams of the human the reason for this murder had been forgotten, he smiled as he watched the blood fly from the mans body and his screams got impossibly louder as he brought his weapon over his head for the final blow he smiled

"Tell me" he said "do you have Gottslieb now?" his question never received an answer as he brought the pipe down on the man's skull. He smiled sweetly at the room covered in beautiful blood, he whipped the substance off his face and threw own his jacket and scarf. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him and leaning on the door as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number and waited while it rung, they picked up on the 5th ring. "Venice I need you and London to meet me at the conference hall now, you will be here soon da?" he hung up without waiting for an answer. He sighed and stretched feeling better than he has in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AWESOME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prussia cursed as he was thrown into an over crowed cage. Emily, Hungary's capitol was thrown into the cage after him. His eyes scanned the small room to see it was full of nations, his eyes finally landed on his brother.

"West?" he whispered walking toward him slowly "is that you?" he bent down and touched his bear chest gently tracing a new scar that ran across his chest. He felt his chest pulse at the sight of his little brother, something moved and Prussia's eyes darted to it.

"Feli?" the small nation gave him a tentative smile and nodded.

"And the scares remind us that the past is real" Emily sang from the other side of the cage, Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Stop singing" Victoria muttered from where she was curled up on Mexico "the man will get mad, sides it's annoying"

"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me" Emily sang "the best of us can find happiness in misery"

"Okay we get it, you sing, shut up"

"Why so bitchy~" Emily asked

"Im sorry but being trapped in a cage and tortured tends to make people pissy."

" Still no need to be a bitch" Emily said shooting her a fake smile. Victoria twitched "whatever, I just have a feeling something bad will happen if you keep singing"

"More than a feeling~ I-" Victoria tackled her to the ground

"I told you to shut up!" she yelled punching her in the face, she started to punch her repeatedly. Putting all her pent up anger into the punches. Emily punched her in the stomach throwing her off her, she got up and stood over Victoria "its the final countdown~ do do do do dododododo its the final-" Victoria kicked her in the stomach pushing her back onto the floor. Emily got back up quickly

"I will not bow! I will not break! I will take your breath away"

"I like that song" Germany and Prussia muttered watching the fight. Victoria ran toward Emily and landed a solid punch in her stomach. A blue beam shot out and hit them both. They were levitated off the ground their screams coming out strangled. Their bodies started to distort and bend as all their organs started to expand. Emily's kidney exploded first and the scream that came out of her mouth snapped Prussia out of his shock. He ran toward them trying to help when a second beam flashed out and hit him. He crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain but he didn't scream. He moved around trying to wait for the pain to end, in all honesty this brought back memories of when he was staring at Russia's house. He did scream once however, when his liver exploded and the scream lasted as he felt the fluids. From his liver mix in with his blood and spread threw out his body. His side turned a yellowish color as it started to repair itself. His scream was upstaged when Victoria's pancreas exploded. Her scream was one of pain and surprise, her scream was short lived because the beam left and she fell to the floor with Emily. They landed next to Prussia who was still twitching waiting for the bad blood to finish circulating threw his system. They lay down together in the overcrowded cage, half the world was probably here and Prussia had scene a few more cages on his way to this one. What the hell was going on?

"Oh my god there must be something" Emily sang quietly "something to take the pain away"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hetalia...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young nation pulled off the mask he was wearing and sighed. He knew what they were doing was wrong but it just felt so right. He sighed again

"Why so sad love" his partner in crime asked pulling off his own mask

"I fee bad" the boy mumbled, his partner smiled at him

"Do you trust me?" he asked

The boy nodded "of cores"

"Do you love me?" the boy's eyes shot up, looking at his partner

"Forever" he said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Then it's no problem" he said sliding his arm around the boys waist "we'll do everything as planned and no one will know it's us" he kissed the boy's forehead "and we'll be together forever" they walked away from the abandoned jail where the screams of the nations could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>for people who don't speak german, russia was laughing cuz Gottslieb means Gods Love. so russia was just being a prick when he asked if he had "Gottslieb now" heheh that good old russian humour -.- <strong>

**i hope u enjoyed this chapter vee ((if anyone wants to rp as me for my fb link!)) please review vee~**


	13. there coming to take me away

**m3-for thoes of you who don't remember russia had found out that germany was only dating venice because his boss told him to...**

**germany- bu-**

**me- (russia glare)**

**germany...**

**russia-...well to avoid the tension lets go on with the story **

**warning- umm blood, lots of blood, and suicide, and murder, and tazeing ^.^ god i am so fucked in the head **

* * *

><p>London closed the door behind her with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, she walked into the Venice's kitchen where Russia was sitting with a cup of vodka. She plopped down on the chair and grabbed her cup of gin and tonic. The fact that it was 11 AM made no difference, she needed alcohol.<p>

"How is she?" Russia asked silently London just shook her head and took another swallow. Venice was sitting in her room facing her wall with a blank look on her face. Earlier she had kept going back and forth between blinding fury where she would threaten Germanys life and soul. And startling fits of depression, they consisted of hysterical crying and out voices of her love to her traitorous bastard of a boyfriend. Just recently she calmed down and just sat and stared at the wall, she doesn't cry, she doesn't scream, she doesn't move. This had been the most startling for London, she was used to her friend screaming and being over dramatic (though this time she was dramatic enough) but not once had she ever scene her friend go mute. There were times back when they were in high school where Venice would lapse into random depression and not speak for an hour. But that was the longest her friend had ever gone silent. Going mute was nothing that had happened to her before and London was seriously worried. She finished her alcohol and stood up

"Im gonna find everyone who isn't missing and get them here, with any luck I'll find..." she trallied off but Russia knew her main reason to go out was to look for Japan. When Russia had told them the news London pulled out her cell phone and called Japan 4 times. "Take care of her," she said and left, normally she wouldn't leave Venice with Russia but she had no other choice. She shut the door behind her and whispered out a spell protecting the room and the people in it. Russia grabbed his bottle of vodka and walked into the bedroom, Venice didn't even spare him a glance as he sat on her bed. He sipped his drink and stayed quite, after about 10 minutes Venice turned her head to Russia, her face was empty dead for lack of better words. Her brown eyes had turned so dark he couldn't recognize iris from pupil.

"Wanna play a game?" her Italian accent was thick with despair, Russia nodded curious what kind of game she could want to play. She pulled a gun out her pocket and emptied al but one bullet, then closed the case

"London charmed the room so that the people in it cant die." she said bleakly turning and crossing her legs on the bed

"So I can play and I won't die" she spun the revolver and put the barrel against her temple, Russia stared at her eyes slightly wider than normal watching her. She pushed the trigger to hear a dull click and handed the gun to Russia he took it and handed her his bottle of vodka. She took a swig as she watched Russia spin the baralle and put the baralle against his temple and pull the trigger, receiving the same dull click that Venice had received. Venice grabbed the gun from him after taking another swig of vodka. She spun

It and pulled the trigger, eyes widening and a smile playing on her lips as she felt the bullet shoot threw her temple, and then she died.

**_/darkness, darkness, the absence of light._**

**_Darken my world take my delight_**

**_Darkness darkness beautiful black_**

**_By the power of magic bring the light back/_**

Venice's eyes popped open to see that she was indeed still alive; she was still sitting on the bed, in the room, with Russia staring at her with a worried face. She sat up slowly, blinking and looking around waiting for her thoughts to return to her. While she was dead she was blissfully ignorant of her life. She knew nothing of Germanys betrayal or of the missing nations. She looked to Russia with crazy in her eyes and handed him the gun smiling

"Hurry up I want to go again"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZZZzzZZZzzZZZzzzzzZZZzz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" Japan asked the nation next to him which happened to be Lithuania.

"I don't know," he said as he walked down the hall with the guard in front.

"I think half the world is here," France whispered from behind them looking into the cages.

"Lit! Borski!" Poland yelled from one of the cages

"Poland!" He yelled and ran to the cage "oh my god babe are you okay?" he asked

"Babe?" Korea questioned from the cage

"Like you totally came to rescue me right?" he asked and Lithuania sighed

"No im sorry im a prisoner two" Poland slid to the ground

"Great now were totally gonna be trapped here forever" he said

Lithuania opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the guard

"That's enough mister Lithuania," he said grabbing his shoulder firmly but also with compassion. Lithuania bit his lip

" I'll help you as soon as I can" he kissed Poland's hand threw the bar's "I always save a damsel in distress" Poland giggled and blushed as he watched his lover walk away. A few seconds later Poland's scream could be heard down the hallway, the guard had to hold Lithuania back when he turned around and saw the blue beam shooting into the cage. France and Japan were to stunned to do anything

"You really don't want to know what's going on down there." when Poland's screams finally quieted Lithuania yelled down the hall

"_ Feliks_?" he yelled once "_ Feliks_!" he screamed tears coming to his eyes

"Im totally fine" he heard Poland yell back, his voice was horse but he was alive and that was good enough for lit.

"This way guys" the guard said as he let go of Lithuania.

"What kind of place is this" France asked

"One of miseries" the guard replied, "I've scene so many things here, scene great nations reduced to a sobbing mess."

"Were still standing!" Prussia yelled from his cage the others hissed at him to shut up before he was electrocuted again.

"Prussia!" Francis yelled running to the cage

"France!" Prussia yelled happily

"France?" someone else said and France's eyes widened

"Victoria? My love? Is that you" he yelled shaking the cage "are you hurt, what's happened to you?" he shook the cage some more

"Sir I'll have to ask you to stop that" France hissed at the man

"France is that really you" she crawled her way over to him. Once he saw her he went into a frenzy pulling and hitting the cage with all his strength.

"I'll get you out mon chere!" he yelled Lithuania and Japan rushed to his side

"We will help as well!" he said and started to hit the bars with France as there guard called for back up. The three of them were dragged away kicking and screaming but the worst was France. There were tears running down his face and he was screaming bloody murder. He broke away from his guard and ran back to the cage hitting it again. He screamed as he was tapered in the back by one of the guards.

"France!" Victoria screamed as he was dragged away still fighting but subdued by the take Victoria didn't even scream as she received her punishment. France was here and he still loved her, she would stay alive if only for his sake.

The guards dragged the three of them to there cell, if u could call it that. This one was so much different than the rest. This one had a light bulb and a bathroom attached to it. This one also had beds and one of those beds was a sleeping nation.

"Greece?" Japan said walking over to his friend.

France chuckled despite himself "only he could sleep in the face of certain death" Lithuania smiled as Japan poked his friend awake

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Greece yawned at him and smiled

"Being held captive," he said, "they have half the world here" he said, " there's no possible way out already tried, going back to sleep" and then he was out. The guard came back a few minutes later sporting a limp and a black eye

"I must apologies to you Mr France" he said lowly " I had no right to taze you earlier I beg your forgiveness he said" France looked at him shocked and nodded slowly

"Apology accepted," he said watching how the man's tense shoulders softened

"While you are here you will be treated with the most respect, but no contact with the outside world so I must ask for your cell phones" all the nations took out there cell phones and handed them to the guard, not really sure why they were cooperating. It was obvious that they could beat up the man and run to get help. But they gave him their cell phones after looking at them first. Japan looked at his cell phone and saw there was a shiny bright message from London, he read her text message and promptly passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~kolkolkokolkol~~heheheheheh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that should have alerted London that there was something wrong was the laughing. Not just Russia's but Venice's as well. The laughing was on the edge of hysterical and that was never something she wanted to hear.

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to

Leave because I'd go berserk? Well..." Venice's voice could be heard even though the door muffled it

"You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see

I've gone completely out of my mind... And..." that voice was Russia so it shouldn't have surprised her when she heard two simultaneous gunshots.

"They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa, They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa." Venice sang sounding like she needed to be taken away. London opened the door to see Venice, covered in blood two different shades, gun in hand and a big smile on her face looking down at Russia's dead body she turned to look at London

"To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!" she sang taking a step toward London only to be stopped by a bullet to the back of the head. She fell to reveal Russia smiling point his gun at the spot where she had been standing.

"You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid... RIGHT?" he said looking like the insane Russia that not many people got to see while alive. "I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..." he said helping Venice up from the floor

"They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa, They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!" they sang together falling into insane laughter on to the floor, which was covered in there blood. Now that London looked she could see there was blood all over the room

"What the fuck!" she screamed at the two deranged people in the room, they looked at her and started to laugh again but this laugh was much more normal and London relaxed slightly

" I had so much fun with Russia vee~" Venice squeaked causing Russia to smile at her

"She just needed to commit a little murder," he said smiling at London

"Jesus" she said, "what are you trying to give me a miscarriage?" she sighed falling to the floor

"I believe the term is you tryna give me a heart attack da?" Russia said catching her mistake. London froze as she realized and watched as her two blood stained her friends looked at her from a pool of there own blood.

"London is you pregnant vee?"

* * *

><p><strong>and yes venice really did say "is you pregnant" ^.^ i hope you enjoyed the chapter and gore and such. <strong>

**london-...preg...nant?...**

**me- yes pregnant as in with a baby...by japan**

**london-*passes out with a nosebleed***

**me: -.- damnit this cant keep hapening! wake your ass up! your gonna lose ur baby if u keep losing so much damn blood!**

**london-~wakes up!~ MY BABY!**

**me-XD lmao review vee~ or me and russia will go on a killing spree~ ^.^**


	14. Poor unfortunate souls

**i know its lame but...8mumbles* i had writers block* during the time it took me to update i wrote a one shot and started two stories but i have yet to put them on fan fic, enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>"Congrats Mon ami" France said patting Japan on the back. Japan had found out that London was pregnant; he was going to be a daddy in about 8 months. Japan swooned and France chuckled as Greece kept his friend from fainting again<p>

"Can I be the uncle?" Japan just snorted and stood up properly sighing and running his hands threw his hair.

"Your gonna make a great daddy" Lithuania said smiling at him

"But he cant take care of his baby mama from a dirty old cell" France said "time to break out"

"We already talked about this" Greece said lazily "its impossible"

"Tch" was the only response he got because France was pacing the length of the cell trying to figure a way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay everyone" London said looking at the group of people she had assembled. Out of the whole world the only people she had managed to find were china, England, America, south Italy, Canada, sea land, and Latvia. "Obviously were going out on a rescue mission for everyone and I need everyone's cooperation. Their are10 nations left, the others have been captured or gone into hiding by their boss"

America raised his hands in the air "where's Venice and the commie?"

"They are other wise entertained," she said looking him in the eye willing him not to say anything

He snorted, "so there doing it?" America didn't notice when china's face turned red and his eyes got watery "I didn't take her to be one to cheat, specially not on Germany"

"Now who would mention that traderious bastard vee?" Venice said coming out of the room with Russia behind her, a red liquid already drying on their clothes. She had a kind of strange calm about her that frightened everyone. Romano being Romano said nothing but kept shooting worried glances at his cousin.

"It would be smart no to mention him da," Russia said

"Ye-yeah" America said. Russia looked at china and saw the tears threatening to over flow. Russia had heard what America had said earlier, he looked at china and mouthed the words /become one da? / Which caused china's face to soften and he smiled as he mooted back /no/ with a silly grin. ((This nauseated me to write xp))

"Were going to split up into groups" Venice said "America, china, and England you guys are gonna check the west side of the country while me Russia and London will check the east side."

"Romano and Canada will check Mexico" Russia said

"And Sealand and Latvia you guys check Canada" London finished, she didn't want her idiot cousin to get hurt so she put him the safe place possible. Everyone nodded and walked their separate ways

"Be careful comrades!" Russia yelled after his friends

China turned around "don't die aru!" He yelled. America stopped to throw worried glance at Venice, her face held the same plastic Childs smile as Russia.

"Come on you git!" England yelled and America bit his lip and pulled out his cell phone as he ran to catch up with his friends. A few seconds later she got a text message from the same American

**_*you should have learned to smile a little more naturally*_** she stared at the text message for a minute before snapping her phone shut.

"Come on we have things to do," she said walking swiftly out of the building knowing her friends was following her. As she stepped out of the building she collided with someone

"Watch where you're going" she said from the ground

"Oh what a warm welcome" the person said in an Italian accent, her head shot up to see that standing over her one hand extended to help her was none other than her brother, Rome.

"Fr-fratello!" she squeaked grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up "what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously, she loved her brother but he frightened her sometimes if he was in the wrong mood.

"I've actually been here for about a week, Romano didn't want me to get hurt to he had me hiding out in some places" she looked at him for a moment then nodded

"Im guessing you're here to help then?" she said and he nodded, Venice turned to her friends "well then we can split up even more evenly, me and Lon-"

"Actually I wanted to be with you" Rome said looking away, Venice and London shot him confused glances but agreed

"You okay with being together then?" she asked London and Russia. They both nodded. Her brother grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street

"We'll see you guys here in about two hours Kay," he said not looking back for an answer. Rome pulled Venice down a long street and into an alleyway.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked her "our god damn twin telepathy has got me all fucked in the head, I nearly killed myself yesterday!" he yelled, his face turning red from anger and just the slightest concern. Venice opened her mouth to talk but nothing came up, she looked into her brother's eyes and his harsh glare softened. He hadn't scene that look on her face since grandpa Rome had died. "Take your time," he said

"Oh fratello!" she wailed falling into his arms and sobbing hysterically, he would find out about Germany and his infidelity later but for now he would just let his sorella stain his suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hetalia da...chigi!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Holy Rome how's it goin?" Korea asked yelling down the whole. Holy Rome had slowly but steadily digging a tunnel to the next cage over, which happened to belong to Feliciano.

"Im doing good guys," he said sounding excited "I think I'll be done soon!"

"Really!" Turkey asked

"Yup" he yelled back sounding excited holy Rome knew he was close he could feel it in his bones; he would soon be reunited with the love of his life.

"Aww man I can practically taste freedom!" Turkey said smiling

"Im digging to the next cage stupid, not out of the jail" holy Rome rolled his eyes

"Yeah I kno but with al of us together we must be able to do something I mean-"

Moscow sighed from her corner "if we were able to escape we would have already" she said "well I would have escaped and left the rest of you to rot, if I cant get out there's no way you all ca da?"

"Well" holy Rome said poking his head out of his hole "someone needs to have more faith"

"Vee faith is good" they heard an Italian voice say holy Rome climbed out of the hole, stuck his hand down, and pulled out a smiling Italian

"Feli!" Poland said

"You got threw?" Turkey asked excitedly

"Obviously" Moscow said

"Do you not like me?"

"I never sad that" Moscow said getting up from her spot and walking toward Italy. He started to shake slightly as she came closer; she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled

"Nice to see you comrade" Estonia came out of the hole and glared at Italy, he had acquired a Belarus like crush on Moscow. Italy looked at sensed the glare and turned, saw Estonia, and then proceed to cling to holy Rome and shiver. Moscow looked between Estonia and Italy with a confused, flustered look, she was used to Estonia's protectiveness but it creped her out a lot.

"Estonia moves your ass! I wanna see my little brother!" Estonia climbed out of the hole and Prussia's head popped up as he also climbed out of the hole. He tackled holy Rome in a hug "how's it going kid?" He said ruffling his dirty hair. And so it went people kept moving between the two cells and started trying to find a way to build out of the prison. They all went silent as they heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall

"Romano!" They heard Spain yell some way down the hall

"I'll come back you for you tomato bastard! I promise!"

"Romano hurry up" they heard France yell, "we cant come back if we get captured!" Everyone ran to the front of the cell trying to see what all the noise was. From he looks of it, the maple guy and south Italy managed to break a few people out but got caught. They were currently running two the exit

"We'll com back for all of you!" Japan yelled as they ran past our cages

Everyone started cheering and screaming

"Hurry back fratello!" Italy yelled Romano stopped running and looked into the cage

"I promise I'll be back fratello," he said

"Come on!" Japan yelled running back to get Romano

"We have to hurry or- look out!" Japan pushed Romano out of the way of a bullet and ended up getting shot in the arm, he stumbled and Romano helped him back. They started running again

"Chigi Japan im so sorry! How does it feel? London's gonna kill me" Japan took a shaky breath "I will be fine, its just my arm, now keep running" Romano nodded and they ran like two bats outa hell to he exit the car was at the corner of the street. Romano looked back to see Canada, France, and Lithuania were running. Canada had a sleeping Greece on his back and his polar bear running on his heels, he wasn't as strong as America but he was pretty damn strong. They finally got to the car; Romano threw Japan in the back and helped everyone else in the car

"I got it" Canada yelled "get in the front seat damn it!" Romano nodded and ran around to the drivers seat he turned the car on as Canada slammed the back door and threw himself into the passenger seat, gun shots rung out at the car and everyone ducked

"Drive damn it, drive!" Lithuania screamed from the back seat. Romano punched it tires squealing as he flashed away from the curve. There weren't many cars on the streets in Mexico so he was lucky the police recognized their car so they wouldn't get pulled over

"Anyone behind us?" He asked and was met with the sound of gunshots behind the car, everyone ducked and yelled. Romano could see the toll for the border and started honking his horn rapidly the little white bar went up and Romano zipped threw it he looked in his rear view mirror to see the car of thugs didn't stop at the tool he cursed and tried to figure out where he would drive two next. He didn't need to worry for to long because the Mexican soldiers opened fire on the van full of guards. They hit the gas tank and the car exploded, Romano grinned and honked several times before he peeled out of Mexico and drove straight to the lot where they had parked the chopper, Romano swerved the car to side and parked it next to the air craft. He was grinning madly like the mafia boss he is and quickly helped everyone out of the car and into the aircraft. They were on there way back to Washington in minutes, Romano called Venice to let her know that they had found everyone while Canada patched up Japan's arm. When everything had been finished they all just sat there in silence staring at each other smiling happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hero!...wanker...aru...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on iggy" America said from his right side "everyone has a favorite Disney song!" He exclaimed. They were currently sitting in America's private jet flying to California

China nodded "its true aru" he said, "mine is lesson number on from Mulan"

"Yeah! See iggy even china has one! Mine is zero to hero from Hercules!

England rolled his eyes "I have not once nor will I ever watch one of your horrid Disney movies"

" I wouldn't speak so soon aru" china said pointing to the screen where a fairy with blond hair and a green dress was currently flying around in the opening credits

England twitched "is that tinker bell?"

"Ha!" America yelled, "I knew you watched my movies!" England opened his mouth to correct him but he didn't feel like explaining that he spent personal time in Never land with the fairy and peter pan

"Whatever" he snorted and sat back to watch the movie.

"Were watching the little mermaid," America whispered and the lights on the jet dimmed and the Disney theme started to play softly. England sat stiffly determined not to show his stupid boyfriend he was enjoying the movie at all. America and china sang softly to the songs they knew (which was all of then) and quoting their favorite lines. England sat stiffly threw out the movie hands crossed and his face holding a bored expression, he could tell America was a little upset but he needed to stop assuming so much about his country.

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself" the words snapped England out of his thoughts. His lip twitched as he watched Ursula the sea witch try to coax the mermaid into a magical deal.

The girl's eyes widened "can I do that?"

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do it's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer folk, like yourself. Poor souls wit no one left to turn to" England's mouth broke into a grin as he remembered the familiar feeling of similar plea's of innocence to people he had magically conned, in reality this was his favorite movie and this was his favorite Disney song. He would let his boyfriend get his way, just this time.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty," he sang causing America and china to swivel their heads to him in surprise "they weren't kidding when they called me, well a witch. But you'll find that now days I've mended all my ways repented, see the light, and made a switch, true? Yes" he grinned his devilish grin and America kissed cheek lightly "and I fornatualy know a little magic~ its a talent that I always have possed, and dear lady please don't laugh, I use it on be half of the miserable, lonely, and depressed ~pathetic~" England leaned over and whispered into America's ear causing him to giggle. "Poor infonaut souls~ so sad so true, they come flocking to my country crying spells Arthur please, and I help them yes I do. Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price and im afraid I had to rake em up the cross. Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls~" he said leaning onto china looking at him with innocent eyes. China tried to hide his smile as he rolled his eyes at him.

" Im not gonna lie" England said, "I love this movie"

America's eyes sparkled "really? Do you mean it?"

England laughed "yes and I also love the princess and the frog, and beauty and the beast"

America bounced in his seat " you. Are. So. Amazing!"

"Shhhhhhh" England said "the song's back"

America made an eep sound

"The men up there don't like a lot a blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore, yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word I mean come on dear what is idle prattle for. Come on! There not all that impressed with conversation! True gentlemen avoid it when they can, but they /soon Dow even fawn/ on a lady who's withdrawn, its she who hold her tough who gets a man. Come on you poor unfortunate soul go ahead, make your choice, im a very busy person and I haven't got all day it won cost much, just your voice." Arthur said moving his finger to America's chin moving it up so he could see England's devilish grin "you poor unformatted soul its sad but true, if you want to cross the bridge my sweet you've got to pay the toll, take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign to scroll, yao Alfred now I've got her boys the boss is on a roll! This poor unfortunate soul!" They all fell out into laughter and England shushed them as he started to say the spell "alouga sa rougha come winds of the Caspian sea! La squeasa la sightisat max laryngitis la voulchea to me! Now sing" and the nations did just that, singing in harmony with the movie ((I personally blame America for what happens next)) America, England, and china's eyes widened as thy watched what they assumed to be there voices coming out of there bodies and float in front of them in a big multicolored ball. America opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, china tried to yell as well and was faced with the same result. He grabbed England's arm and started shaking him back and forth in silent screams, America did the same thing shaking England and screaming silently. The ball of light in the middle of the plane started to move and separated into three separate entities and going into one of the nations mouths.

"What was- what the hell?" China's voice said. England and china snapped there eyes over to America who had just spoken "iggy" he whined in china's voice "you broke me!"

" That's my voice aru!" China yelled out, then slammed his moth shut. The voice that came out of his mouth was not his own but belonged to the British man's

England looked down sullenly "guess that means I've got the idiots voice" china laughed in England's voice and America started to complain in china's voice about how they were missing the movie. England twitched slightly and pulled a miny spell book out of his carry on bag.

"Shut up" America's voice said, " I can fix this" England paused and grinned, "I am the hero after all"

"Iggggyyyyyy" America wined in china's voice; china was busy laughing his but off with England's voice

"Don't be such a wanker!" china said England started to laugh in America voice

"That's rude aru!" America said in china's voice and everyone erupted into laughter.

"Lets finish watching the movies gents" china said "England can fix us later"

"This is totally bad ass anyway," England said turning to watch the movie when his phone rung

"Hero here how may I help you?" He said and everyone laughed

"Oh hey America," Venice said "I coulda sworn I called England, but whatever vee, Canada and Romano found where they were hiding everyone get your selves back over to DC pronto vee~" and she hung up the phone. I picked up the plane phone

"Turn us around...dude were going back to DC" England said hanging up

"What's wrong aru?" America said

"Romano and Canada found where everyone is, so were heading back to dc to figure out what to do next, which is fight under my flag for the American way!"

"No no no" America said "china takes all you can go home now, wait leave your wallet and go home aru" England's voice laughed through out the plane.

"Now the gents we can all do this together...as long as we all ignore America"

"Hey!" America voice said from England. They spent the ride back to dc imitating each other.

* * *

><p><strong>longgggg chapter to make up for my absence *bows slightly* well im achualy tired so review~ oh and there will be two maybe three chapters left of this story,but there will be a sequal, or a prequal i guess, however you think of it review vee! <strong>


	15. Defective

**...just...read...**

* * *

><p>Are you guys gonna fix your voices?" Rome asked America, china, and England.<p>

"Maybe" England mused in America's voice "but I quite li- I mean being the hero is totally bad ass!"

"Eastern nations are so immature aru," America said in Chinas voice

"I think we should all just calm down and enjoy a spot of tea" china said in England's voice. Rome sighed they had been doing this for the past two hours, he sighed and walked away leaving them to their games when he crashed into a door. He looked up, no not a door he crashed into a Russia

"You are okay da?" Russia asked reaching down and picking Rome off the floor.

"Ye-yeah im fine" he said brushing him off trying not to look Russia in the eye.

"Your sister is in her room looking or you," he said and Rome nodded and rushed off a bright blush on his face, Russia scared him and turned him on more than he thought possible. He walked into the hotel room, on his way to the bedroom he saw London in the kitchen looking for the teapot. Se was bent over and swaying her body in tune to some rihanna song.

"Want you to make me feel like im the only girl in the world," she sang, Rome stopped to ogle her backside.

"Aww where the hell is the tea pot!" She straightened and put her hands on her hips Rome stared for a few more seconds before he walked away. She was taken but there's nothing wrong with looking, or so he thought until a ninja star flew past his head. His yes widened and he spun around to see Japan with two more ninja stars in his hand and a smile on his face, he held up the ninja stars and waved at Rome. Rome waved and ran to his sister's bedroom slamming the door behind him, Venice let out a yell as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Rome.

"What the hell!" He yelled staring at her

"Sorry fratello" she said putting the gun away "but you just can't run into a girls room like that, what if I was naked"

"Then I'd take pictures and sell them to France" Venice laughed and hit him with a pillow

"So you coming with us on the rescue?"

"Duh"

"Tch your sarcasm is not needed, anyway I need you to tell everyone to get to the lobby with al their stuff in 30 minutes. We'll be on our way to Mexico, were not going to give them any time to prepare. England and London are going to put a spell on the place so we can get in easily and then were going to barge in guns a blaze and kill anyone who gets in our way." She picked up a gun and tossed it to Rome. He caught it easily but didn't pay it any attention, his sister sounded so...strong, there wasn't a single vee or mention of pasta in that whole paragraph.

"Is it really that bad?" He said sadly

She looked at him already knowing what he was talking about

"I hate him, but if he'll have me after what I do to him, I want him back" her eyes were slightly watery " I want happiness and if I have to be with a evil deceiving bastardo to get it then that's what I'll do"

"Candy-"

"Didn't I give you orders?" she snapped not looking at him, he closed his mouth and his eyes,

"I'll be going" he turned and walked out fighting back tears as he did what he was told.

Candy sighed, as there was a knock on her room door she put the gun down and opened the door to reveal a shaky Latvia and an upset looking Sealand.

"England and katonya said that we couldn't come with you guys!" Sealand wined

'The-they won't even tell us where you guys are going" Latvia mumbled.

"Come in guys" she said moving to the side so they can walk into her room, Sealand dragged Latvia into the room with him

"I want to help everyone!" he said, "Please Venice let us come" his eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at her.

"Sealand you know I-"

"Pl-please miss Venice, I really want to help everyone" Latvia mumbled looking up at her threw his eyelashes. Venice looked into the eyes of the two boys her heart positively melted.

"Listen boys" she said softly " you guys can help by staying here and giving us something to look forward to come back to" she said walking toward them and giving them both a simultaneous hug. They were both still in shock as she hugged them. She leaned her head down to nuzzle both there heads with her cheek. "Knowing that two beautiful children like you are here waiting for us makes me want to hurry and get everyone, knowing that you're here waiting for us makes me want to not even go." She let them go and bent down on her haunches giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Give me something to look forward too"

32 minutes later they were all in a plane on its way to Mexico.

"Its time too change your voices back, it'll get confusing if you three sound so different."

"Lame!" England said but he snapped his fingers and there voices changed back to the proper owner.

"Time to kick ass" America said looking out of the window, they were almost at Mexico now and they were getting more excited with each passing minute after about 20 minutes they were landing in Texas at the border.

"Ready?" Venice asked London and England both nodded at her.

"Everyone come stand around us," England said and everyone did, they made a circle around them. England and London intertwined their fingers and rested their foreheads on the other.

"Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera" everyone started to glow as they chanted the spell. One moment they were standing next to the airplane next they were standing inside the front door of a prison. London nodded at candy staying completely silent; he nodded and walked forward straight into a room full of guards there were about 20

"Dude did things just get weird?" One of them asked and the other nodded

"Yeah I feel chilly" Canada rolled his eyes and pulled out a gas grenade he pulled it and stepped out of the room, watching as one by one the guards died quietly. He waved his friends in

"Great job lad" England said patting the Canadian on the head everyone entered the room and started looking for the keys/

"Hello everyone" a voice said from the hallway, they all froze and turned slowly not expecting to see a smiling Sealand and a shaky Latvia in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" London hissed at them

"We wanted to help" Sealand said a disturbing smile came upon his face guards came up behind them.

Venice pointed her gun at them "get down!" she yelled Latvia laughed

"No you get down" he said coming from behind Sealand to hold onto his waist, Sealand put his arm around him and pointed his hand at the confused nations.

"I believe he told you to get down!" his eyes widened and blue shot from his fingertips at them. They all screamed and collapsed to the floor in seconds falling into a magical coma.

"What's going to happen to them babe?" Latvia asked walking over to push America's head with his foot

"They're going to go threw some of the pain that their people had to experience in the past. That or they will relive there most painful moments" Latvia giggled and attached himself to sealant's side

"Babe im Hungary" he said

"Funny im another h word" Sealand said walking past the guards grinning up at his lover. Latvia giggled and pulled Sealand toward the kitchen, leaving the nations to receive their punishment.

Canada woke up in a small white room. There was a small square bed pushed up against the wall, which was also white. There was a single window with bar's on it that looked out to a large well taken care of lawn. The door opened and Canada turned his head to see a man in a black T-shirt and doctors lab coat.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Williams?" the man asked him.

"Who are you?" he asked the man who shook his head sadly

"Im doctor kumajiro" he said Canada smiled at him

"No kumajiro is my pet polar bear, you're not a polar bear," he said to the doctor

"I can assure you im no polar bear, I have good news for you today Mathew"

"And what is that?" he said turning around completely "how did I get here?" he said right after "and why am I in this color less room?"

The doctor smiled at him " don't worry about that now, come with me." He turned and looked over his shoulder only once to make sure Canada was following him. Canada surveyed his surrounding as they walked. The whole place had the same bland white walls, there were people also dressed in long white gowns or white shirt and pants that resembled scrubs.

"Is this a hospital?" he asked the doctor "everyone's wearing scrubs" he giggled

"A hospital? I suppose you can call it that." The doctor said they walked for a few more minutes until the doctor got to a room labeled "evacuation"

"Why does that room say disposal?" Canada asked the man as he entered it

"Don't worry about it Matthew" there were two nurses in the room that Canada had walked into, there eyes looked upon him with hate and disgust so harsh it made him flinch.

"Freak" one of them, mumbled looking at him

"Now ladies no names you know how he gets"

"If he were /normal/ that wouldn't be a problem" the second lady said stressing the word normal. Canada flinched again

"Am I not normal?" he asked shyly

"No your not" the first lady hissed "you're a terrible disabled freak that should never have been born"

"Okay ladies im going to have to ask you all to leave for now, I need some time with Mr. Williams" they did as he asked glaring at Canada as they walked out of the room, as soon as the door closed Canada burst into tears

"Come, come now," the doctor said pulling him into a hug "this room is sound proof you can be as loud as you want" and he was he cried loudly screaming for about 5 minutes until he finally calmed down. When he did he noticed two things he was on the floor with the doctor and he was running his hand over Canada's thigh.

"Doctor why am I a freak?"

"Your not a freak Canada" his eyes widened and the doctor smiled

"You like it when I call you that right? You believe that you are the personification of Canada"

In that moment all his memories came crashing back to him, from the moment he was found to the moment Sealand had knocked him out. He opened his mouth to let out a scream but the doctor cut him off with a firm slap

"Now, now, no more screaming" he said pushing Matthew to lie on his back "unless your screaming my name" he purred Canada could hear the doctor unbuckling his pants. Canada started to struggle

"Please I need to help my friends!" he yelled trying to wriggle out of the larger mans grasp

"Oh but Canada from what you told me they always forgot about you, there not your friends I am and im keeping you alive in this mental instruction." Canada's eyes widened and he froze he knew where he was he knew what part of his history this was. This was when he believed killing and taking away the ability to reproduce would reduce the amount of retards in his country. He was shell shocked, how did he get here, why was he here, was this some sort of al mighty revenge? His speculating was cut short when he felt something hard press against his now naked hole.

'No please don't do this!" he yelled struggling "im really Canada! Im not crazy!" but his plea's fell against deaf ears as the doctor positioned himself at his entrance

"This room is sound proof," the doctor said leering down at the struggling Canadian "you can be as loud as you want." And he pushed in letting out a groan or pleasure that was drowned out by Canada's scream of pain. The doctor gave him not time to adjust and started thrusting not even bothering to look for his prostate.

"Please! Please don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop?" the doctor groaned out "gladly" he started going faster grinning when one of Canada's screams turned into a moan. He pounded into the boy's prostate hard and fast. It was actually quite painful and Canada finally started crying, he stopped pleading and just cried silently and waited for it to be over. With the doctor pounding into his prostate he didn't last to long but the doctor didn't care when Canada came. He kept going nowhere near his own release yet.

"You fucking slut" he hissed out "I thought you didn't like it, yet you came before me" he gave a dark laugh " you are a fucking retard" the doctor pulled out and Canada tried to run. The doctor grabbed his leg and dragged him down

"Help!" Canada screamed out as the doctor quickly positioned Canada's body. He pulled his ass in the air and pushed into him without warning Canada let out a shriek. He couldn't move because the doctor had raped his arms around Canada's middle to keep him in position, and the room really did scream to be sound proof.

"Please just hurry up" Canada cried out

"Your gonna have to help me" the doctor said still pounding into him

"Move your hips and moan" he growled out "moan out my name, it's Nat," he said

"Ne-never!"" Canada growled the doctor smacked his ass hard

"I thought you wanted this to end" he groaned put "I'll take forever to cum if you don- fuck yes like that!" he yelled Canada had started to move his hips in rhythm he pushed up on his hands so he could go faster and tried not to drown in his own tears.

"You have to mo-moan for me mat-Mattie!" the doctor yelled stuttering as he moaned.

"That's impossible!" Canada cried out he couldn't moan during a rape the doctor started to move around and grinned when Canada let out a whimper

"Moan my name bitch!" he yelled as he started to pound into Canada's prostate

"Na-nat!" Canada yelled out the words tasted like bile in his own throat.

"Im almost there Mattie" he moaned out moving his hands to Canada's hips to get in deeper "beg for me to cum in you" he moaned "beg for it slut!" he yelled

"Pl-please! I want you to paint my in-inside with your seed!" Canada said Nat moaned as he heard the stuttering in his voice, imagining Canada was egger to have him cum inside, in truth Canada was trying not to throw up

"Please!" he begged his tears coming threw "pox-pound me harder!" he started to sob "please just cum, for the love of god cum inside me natty!" with one final thrust Nat pushed himself completely inside and came with a loud moan

"Fu-fuck Canada!" and then he collapsed on top of Canada breathing heavily still moving slightly to draw out his orgasm.

"That was amazing ma petite retardent". Canada sobbed at the name and barely noticed when his doctor pulled out of him. He did notice when something sharp pierced his side, he yelped and saw that his doctor was inserting a needle into his side

"My name's Nathan kumajiro and I am your grim reaper" those were the last words Canada heard before he dies

* * *

><p><strong>...review...im going to hell...<strong>


	16. The chapter thats too sad for a name

**me- okay so honestly this took so long because im not very good at hurting people who havent harmed me. thats why japan's sad scene is so short .**

**rome- coughbabycough**

**me- *pulls out gun***

**rome- 0.o *runs away **

**me- ^.^ i thought so enjoy! **

**ukraine- once again this is un beated so there will be gammer mistakes **

**america- she owns nothing!**

* * *

><p>London woke up in pain, she was semi conscious and she could feel the sweat pouring off her body. She could hear voices all around her threw the sound of her whimpers of pain<p>

"Were never gonna survive this" she heard

"Come on chaps, we can sally threw this-"

"Look at London!" The same person yelled pointing at her. She strained to recognize the voices, the first was obviously England. The second was a prime minister, but not the current one

"Germany is _bombing_ us!" England yelled "were not going to make it out of this!

"Well you wanted to out do the American! This is your fault" London didn't care who' fault it was she just wanted the pain to stop even for a moment, she listened as her leader and cousin argued until Arthur finally lost his patients

"Why are you blaming me?" He yelled "your the bloody prime Minster Winston! You didn't have to join!"

"Well maybe if you weren't being such a bitch about America not joining the war I wouldn't have!" Arthur's face reddened as he opened his mouth to speak but he was intercepted by the sound of sirens

"The booming are done," he said which was punctuated London's silence.

"This conversation is not over," the prime Minster said "were in this war because of your obsession with showing up the Americans. They are not your concern your country is, and I don't care if you have some sort of gay crush on America"

"Now stop right there" England said but was ignored

"You can fulfill all your fantasies when the war is over"

England was shaking with anger "yes sir" he hissed out watching the prime Minster leave.

"England?" London said her throat dry and raspy

"Oh sweetie!" He said walking over to her bed "im so sorry do you need anything how's the pain?" He asked his questions rapid fire causing London to smile

"Im fine, the bombings are done for now and the people are strong" her voice already sounded healthier. She stood slowly not complaining when England shadowed her the whole time.

"So what happened this time" she asked as she walked around the room trying to regain the feeling in her legs.

"Same that bastard Germany attacked you again right under our noses, you've got bullet wounds all around your stomach so be careful not to tear your stitches" he said sounding worried she rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to the door

"Im British" she said to him smiling "I'll carry on" she opened the door and stepped into a shower.

"London!" She heard her name being screamed from engines lips as she was pushed back by the impact of the bullets. One after another they came piercing her lung and several other important arteries. She hit the ground with a hard thud and couldn't even summon up the energy to gasp. In seconds England was hovering over her screaming her name she looked into his face when she felt something hot and wet touch her cheek. She looked up into the tear filled face of her cousin as she was boomed out of existence she said only a few words

"Rebuild me beautifully" England sobbed and held her body as she started to die ringing in her ears she head boots coming towards them. She didn't have the energy to look but she could tell who it was from the way her cousin hissed

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He hissed as London closed her eyes for her final breath the last words she would ever hear

"_Sieg Heil!_ "

* * *

><p>"You will be my slave da?" Russia asked sweetly<p>

Lithuania stared into his eyes "No"

"You will do as your told /da/" he said his voice taking on a dangerous edge

Lithuanian kept his stare defiant as ever,

"No" he felt a sharp sting across his cheek and it took a moment for him to understand that Russia had slapped him

"Poland spoiled you" Russia said

"Poland was perfect and I would like to go back to his place now"

"Nyet" Russia said picking Lithuania up by his collar "this is where you'll be staying, its comfy da?" Russia threw open a door to reveal a cellar. There was a cage with a bed and a chair with fresh clothes on it. The room was better than what he had been expecting from Russia there was only one down side

"Its freezing in here you bastard" he mumbled

"Da~ when you learn to follow the rules you will get a real room with heat and blankets." Russia looked over at him "you just have to be my slave"

"Fuck you" he mumbled and walked into his cage "I will not be broken" he said Russia lost his childlike smirk and took on a more adult one

"That's where the fun lies" he closed the door without another word

For the next to day Lithuania was strapped to a table and torture many different ways.

"Will you listen to me now?" Russia asked as he inserted a knife into Lithuanians stomach, there were 5.

"Never" Ivan then took out all 5 knives twisting it on the way out tying to get him to scream.

"Why do you make no noise?" Russia asked frustrated "does it not hurt?"

"Of cores it hurts, but I will /not/ be broken." He said punctuating his sentence by spitting in Russia's face. With a cry Russia stabbed Lithuanian in his chest right above the heart. He let out a gasp but not a tear or a plea came from his mouth

"Im right above your heart" Russia said quietly "if I make the wrong move you will die"

"I will do no such thing!" Lithuania said threw gritted teeth "I am Lithuanian and I am stronger than /mother Russia/ will ever be!"

"Are you strong now?" Russia pushed down slightly so the knife was scraping the top of his heart

Lithuanian looked up "da" he said mockingly "I am strong" Russia gave him an incredulous look and contemplated stabbing him in the heart. Instead he pulled the knife out and threw it to the side

"Stay here and rot for all I care," he said leaving Lithuanian bloody and still tied to the table. It was two weeks before Russia went to see Lithuanian again but this time he visited the country instead of the person. He walked around the filthy place trying to figure out the man's weakness

"What are you doing here you filthy Russian?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. Russia turned around to see a teenager Lithuanian glaring at him

"Your kind's not welcome here," he said

"I am allowed to go where ever I want da?"

"Not here!" The teenager yelled throwing his bottle of juice at him hitting him on the head, Russia didn't think twice to pull out his gun to dispose of the boy. There were gasps and screams all around and no one stood in Russia's way as he made his way back to his homeland.

"Why did you kill my son?" He heard a woman scream Russia turned around and smiled

"We will all join mother Russia da?"

When Russia made it back to his place he decide to check on Lithuania "little Lithuanian where are you?" He said as he opened the door

"You went to my house!" he heard him scream as he opened the door and narrowly missed a knife to the head

"How did you get off the table?" Russia asked

"You went to my house" Lithuania hissed again walking up to Russia with tears on his face "you killed a young boy"

"He provoked me"

"Your a rat bastard you know that"

"This is new" Russia said, "Maybe I should d9o something else to your home, I have a few nukes lying around

Lithuania let out a scream of terror "no!" He threw himself a Russia's feet "I'll do anything, I'll be your slave, you can rape me, break me, just don't hurt my people!" He screamed shaking Russia looked down at Lithuanian with a smile

"Da"

* * *

><p>This is a dark time in history England thought as he looked over at his ex colony and the army surrounding him.<p>

"Your orders sir?" A man asked him England turned around to see one of his generals

"Fight to the last man" he said his voice dismal "America will not get away from me today" the general nodded gravely and went to fulfill his orders. England turned back to looking out the tent. His precious baby brother wanted to run away from him; he wanted to leave him all alone.

"Not today" he mumbled "not ever" he turned around and grabbed his gun walking out to the battlefield by himself. He walked shoulders squared and head held high. He said nothing just stood there staring at America trying to see into his soul. America's bright blue eyes war dark now, clouded with pain and determination.

"This doesn't have to happen" America said out loud his expression changing "I just want my freedom" England gritted his teeth

"You are free," he mumbled under his breath staring into America's pleading eyes but to the nation he said nothing. After a few seconds America's expression changed back to one of malice and anger

"Hey England!" He yelled stepping forward "I just want my freedom!" England shook his head and ran foreword gun pointed a yell of victory and despair on his lips. In seconds he was standing in front of a shocked America, musket pressed against his forehead all England had to do was shoot

Shoot the gun

Pull the trigger

And kill his brother's dream

End the war

Keep his brother

Shoot the gun

Pull the trigger

End this right now

Pull the trigger

Pull the trigger

Pull the freaking trigger

Bang

England fell to the ground in tears

Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it! Only later would he realize he said the words out loud. He used the gun to keep from falling over completely as he sobbed and cursed into his hand. Images of America as a child growing and laughing with England. His little America that he had fought a hundred years for, America who made his heart swell with pride and love with every moment. And now at his darkest moment his pride and joy had for words to say

"You used to be so great"

* * *

><p>Japan was sinking, he was drowning and he was in pain. He was falling, he was lost, and he was dying. His people were in the same situation. There was water everywhere, and people were drowning, screaming, running. No one knew what was going on the earth was shaking and people were dying. He closed his eyes and wondered if this was the end of himself, the end of Japan in a whole. No matter what he thought he was still so small, just a naive eastern country afraid of the world, He would not survive this time he knew. So he closed his eyes and waited for Japan to sink and be forgotten under the rest of the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sieg Heil- Hail victory ((say's wiki))<em>**

**me- idk why but japan's just made me cry **

**rome- its cuz he just kinda...gave up...**

**us- *moment of silence* may everyone in japan be safe now**

**germany- review please...**


	17. Eglands Red Eyes

**yes it took forever sue me i have school**

* * *

><p>"Sorella!" Rome yelled coming into Venice's room<br>"What!" She yelled not looking away from her sketch pad  
>"We surrendered to the allies" he said leaning on her door frame<br>"We as in Italy as a whole or was in you and Romano"  
>"The second one" he said<br>"Bastardos" she said but there was no real anger in her voice  
>"Well what did you expect?" He asked "Romano hates Germany and jumped at the chance to do anything against him"<br>"Well..." Venice was cut off by a commotion down stairs  
>"You can't take her!" They heard Italy scream "take me instead"<br>"Nine!" A voice yelled "it must be her" Rome and Venice looked at each other and promptly ran down the stairs. There they saw Italy pleading with Germany who had a resolved look on his face "cousin?" Rome and Venice said at the same time causing Germany and Italy to look at them  
>"As of now, you are now German territory" he said<br>"Funny" Rome said crossing his arms but Venice said nothing the look in Germany eyes kept her silent. She didn't listen as Rome started to curse and yell and Italy's plea's for her safety didn't reach her.  
>"Let's go" she said softly walking over to Germany<br>"What?" Rome yelled as Italy fell to the ground in tears "I'm not letting you take my sister"  
>"Well maybe if you haven't given over to the allies, this wouldn't be happening!" Germany shouted at Rome<br>"Ex-excuse me?" Rome said his voice much more quite than before  
>"When you surrendered my boss lost his mind and told me to invade Venice in the name of Germany" he said pulling Venice by her wrist out of the door. The sound of Italy's heart breaking sobs were heard as they left<p>

Venice fell asleep in the car curled up in the trunk with a few other people. She was woken by the polish man she was sleeping on being forcibly dragged away from the trunk.  
>"Fl-fielks?" She mumbled rubbing her head where she had bumped it.<br>"Get up!" A loud voice commanded her grabbing her by her long brown hair. She screamed shrilly as the guard pulled her to the dirty ground and took out a rusty knife and tore through her hair with swiftness and enough precision for her to feel every strain of hair being pulled from her head in agonizing prescion  
>She screamed "stop it hurts!" he laughed and put his foot on her back pushing her forward making it earlier to cut the hair. Finally he cut threw all the hair he had in his hand sending Venice toppling to the floor the man laughed and kicked her in the side<br>"Get off the floor pig" he said spitting on the back of her head as she got up painfully slow holding in her sound of discomfort.  
>" you will be taken to mein fuhrer immediately! Preußen!" A silver hired man with a cruel smile appeared virtually out of nowhere<br>"Yes?"  
>"This pig is Venice capitol of northern Italy"<br>The smile fell off his face  
>"She is to be taken to the fuhrer immediately"<br>"Ja" Prussia said almost sadly he grabbed her arm softly and started to walk her to the main building  
>"What happened to your hair? he asked silently not looking at her<br>"That man cut it with his pocket knife"  
>Prussia cursed silently<br>"No its fine, it was too long"  
>"Bullshit you agonize over your hair" Prussia said eyes tightening<br>Venice sighed "it's not a problem it will grow back and I can start all over again vee!" She smiled as Prussia pulled her to a stop  
>"I'm sorry" Prussia opened the door and Venice fell to the ground<p>

When Venice woke up she was strapped to a medical bay table. Her arms and legs were bound to the steel table by leather bonds; she could already feel the burns start in her school.  
>"So you can't die" a voice said she turned to see a man in an all-black leather suit wearing a gas mask and a white lab coat, he was holding a clip board.<br>"My name is Romulus" he said and Venice winced, this man had the same name as her brother.  
>"We will be killing you in multiple different ways seeing how much you can take"<br>Hey eyes widened  
>"That sounds...unpleasant" she mumbled<br>The man nodded "it will be you are not actually a nation so we can do much research with you" he walked around quickly and threw a few different things together and came back with three needles "this will be the least painful" he said  
>Venice winced as he pushed the needle into her arm and injected the liquid. Slowly she started to feel her vitals drop, her heart was slowing down and her brain was turning off<br>"Bunnonote" she mumbled as she closed her eyes

The next several hours were pure torture. She was shot, drowned, brutally murdered, poisoned, and burnt alive. They burned her multiple times claiming it was for science, she knew it was just because they enjoyed her screams.  
>When Venice reopened her eyes she was strapped down in a chair<br>"So far you have survived a bullet, massive chemicals, drowning, and burning alive, now were going to electrocute you"  
>Venice nodded slightly wincing from the burns that were still healing being taped down.<br>"Go"  
>Venice's eyes widened as she felt the tremors over take her body she opened her mouths in silent screams as her memory returned to her. She saw herself running around America with her family and best friend London, she remembered her horror when the lights returned in the restaurant and she saw the dead waitress on her lap. Different memories of playing Russian roulette with Russia and squealing over London's pregnancy. Sad sharp memories of curling up in a corner listening to corny break up music crying over Germany's betrayal. Shocking memories of Sealand right before he knocked everyone out. The evil grin on his face and Latvia curled next to him grinning like a cheap whore. As she closed her eyes she remembered Germany holding her one night in bed, the last words he said to her before he disappeared<br>"It's me and you against the world"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me da?" Russia said coming into the big office. <em>his<em> big office that was now being occupied by the large sinister man at the desk.  
>The Mongolian empire smiled "da I wanted to see you, my little Russia"<br>Russia winced he knew he was still the size of a teenager he could pass for about 18 if he was wearing the right clothes but most of the time he looked 14 or younger  
>"How old are you now eh? You look about twelve" Mongol laughed at his own joke<br>"In human years I'm about 15 or 16"  
>"So old enough for intercourse da"<br>Russia stepped back and widened his eyes  
>Mongol's booming laughter spread through the silence of the room. No one noticed the noise Russia knew this room was sound proof<br>"Come now Russia, your country is so big yet you are small I assume it's because you aren't taking the necessary steps to become a man" Mongol got up and gestured for Russia to step forward and sit in the now vacant chair. Russia moved forward hesitantly but eventually he sat down in the large chair, he flinched slightly when Mongol put his hand on his shoulder  
>"You could sit in a chair like this one day, if you were stronger, you could be feared I can make you stronger if you ask."<br>Russia bit his lip, strength, fear it didn't sound two bad.  
>"Ask me to make you strong" Mongol said lowly almost a whisper "ask me to make you a man"<br>"please, make me a man" Russia whispered, and then he was floating and had no oxygen. He looked and saw Mongol had he suspended in the air by his throat. Russia clawed as Mongols hands trying to get some air, the larger man laughed and threw him across the room. Russia collided ungracefully with the hard cement wall, he gasped for air momentarily forgetting his attacker until he picked him back up by his hair and there his up against the desk  
>"Nyte! Please stop!" Russia yelled as he whipped blood from his face Mongol slapped him and spun him around bending him over the desk. Russia kicked and screamed but Mongol was way to strong he pushed away the thick sweater that Russia was wearing and tore off his pants. Russia screamed as tears filled his eyes and clutched at the desk underneath him as he felt a large cold blunt object push into his body. After a moment he thought stopped screaming and heard Mongol start to laugh<br>"I'm only half way in little one" he gave one vulgar chuckle as he pushed the rest of the way in. Russia's eyes watered as he felt himself be ripped apart, his own blood being used as lubrication. He sobbed and screamed while Mongol continued his assault on his body.  
>"You will become stronger!" Mongol's voice boomed in the room louder than Russia sobs of pain the never ending sound of skin slapping together. He pulled out of Russia who collapsed onto the desk in sobs using these few moments to steady his breathing. His peace didn't last for long because after a few moments there was a sharp stinging of his ass causing him to cry out. He buried his head in his arms and cried as he waited for Mongol to stop whipping him. When he stopped crying out in pain Mongol reentered him quickly and without warning. Russia's head shot up and he opened his mouth in silent screams. While his mouth was still open Mongol took his whip and put it in Russia's mouth. He held both ends as he continued to thrust into Russia's abused hole. Mongol roared out and pushed completely into Russia as he released into his body collapsing on top of him.<br>Mongol whispered into Russia's ear "You will become stronger"

* * *

><p>England blinked back into existence in a dark room.<br>"Bloody hell" he groaned out pulling his hand up to rub his head, he looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
>"Hello?" He hissed out quietly still trying to regain his memory and sight<br>"England?" China said quietly  
>"China is that you old chap?" England smiled into the darkness and sighed happily as he felt a hand reach out and touch his cheek.<br>"Yes it's me am I touching you right now?"  
>He nodded and felt china's hand move only to slam against his face with the full force of his nation behind it. England cried out as he went propelling backward, landing on the hard floor<br>"Bastard aru!" China yelled  
>"Bloody hell!" England yelled the lights flicked on and he could see that this was happening all over the room. Venice had her gun pointed down on Rome's forehead, whom was crying hysterically saying the name Emily over and over again. China had moved and was now beating France's face in as he screamed. Russia was in a corner sobbing hysterically and rocking in the fetal position along with Canada whom America was kicking in the side screaming something about 1812. Canada made no move to stop him but he did scream and scramble away when his polar bear came near him. England's eyes scanned the room as he watched these events unfold around him in horror, tearing up when his eyes landed on America. He sobbed as the memory hit him fresher and more painful than ever before. When he looked up again his eyes landed on a still figure in the middle of the room.<br>"London?" He whispered looking at the body "LONDON!" He screamed running over to her he fell to his knees at the sight of her on the floor  
>"Holy shit" he heard someone say behind him slowly the noise around him started to settle down, he paid it no mind. He let his arms and head dangle as he slowly got up.<br>"Who did this?" He asked snapping his head up to reveal that his eyes no longer had pupils but were complete red, his body had a heavenly white glow surrounding it and he was trembling and so was the floor beneath him. He scanned the room to see the different expression on everyone's faces. Some looked sad and horrified to see another dead capitol some were covered in tears and were scared out of their lives. Only one face held a look of murder. Venice had her eyes closed and was clutching her gun tightly; her hair curl was curling and uncurling slowly as she shook slightly. England calmed slightly as he saw her, this girl, this small fragile Italian girl looked about ready to kill someone over this. He flashed back to a moment when they were in the hospital and she said that she had "claimed" London. He was wondering now what that meant  
>"Who did this to Katonya?" He asked again taking a step forward causing everyone except Venice to retreat back a step.<br>"England?" a voice whispered England spun around to see London sitting up and looking around slowly blinking back into consciousness  
>"Katonya!" He yelled running to her and hugging her tightly crying slightly she hugged him back and smiled rubbing circles on his back.<br>After a few moments Venice raped her arms around the both of them, England moved slightly so that the hug was more comfortable for everyone. Soon after all the nations in the room were hugging and crying on one another there differences forgotten, helping each other get through the pain

* * *

><p><strong>not much to say here im a bit depressed at the moment so the basics...umm 2-3 chapters left then an "After Story" i plan to make it sad enough to rival clannad . well i'll make it sad enough to rival clannad's credits at least u guys ever watch clannad? mind fuck bro like seriously <strong>


	18. Kill with me

Everything was over; the lost nations were free of their cages and were completely healed.  
>"Like what the hell?" Poland looked around at his friends who were also looking around dumbly<br>"How did you all get out?" Rome asked cocking his head to the side, not that he was upset with the fact. He currently had Budapest strapped securely to his side; he probably would never let her go again. Not that she was complaining, Budapest was completely content to have Rome fawn over her.  
>"No idea man" turkey said "one minute were watching all the guards run around like headless chickens, there was a light, and we were all in the courtyard of the jail"<br>Rome nodded "thanks for letting me know"  
>Switch the scene and were standing by London and Venice both scanning the court yard frantically with their eyes<br>"Do you see them?" Venice asked  
>"If I saw them I would tell you!" London snapped<br>"Don't give me attitude londra! I just went through hell and was forced to re live some of the most painful..." Venice sighed and rubbed her temples  
>"I know, so did I" London replied quietly<br>"Was it the London blitz again?" Venice asked in the same quite voice, she knew her friend still had nightmares about it sometimes.  
>"Yeah, I'm assuming that yours was also world war two?"<br>Venice nodded "yeah but it was different, I was...put into a scenario that could never possibly happened" she sighed  
>"Want some?" A voice asked off to the side<br>Venice and London looked to see Russia and Moscow, he had a bottle of vodka in his outstretched hand and a sympathetic smile on his face  
>Venice smiled thankfully before taking a big swig out of the bottle and handing it back to him<br>"Your sharing vodka?" Moscow was confused "with the pussy?"  
>"Run that by me again vee" Venice was smiling like it was Christmas morning but the gun that had appeared in her hand was shaking slightly.<br>Moscow stepped forward and smiled brightly "Pussy"  
>Venice pointed her gun and giggled "corpse" she fired, but Russia pushed her hand to the side just in time for the bullet to miss Moscow's face. Moscow flinched slightly and the smile fell off her face<br>"You've changed"  
>"That happens when you go through hell"<br>"I was born in hell"  
>"Then you will never change until the day you die, if you wish to bring about your own personal Armageddon. Call me a pussy one more time" when Moscow said nothing Venice widened her smile, grabbed London's hand and walked away quickly. Moscow called out<p>

"I'm sorry!" Venice twitched, sighed and walked back over to Moscow, London followed

"I make everyone upset" Moscow sighed

Venice growled "don't be mean to me then look all cute and pitiful!" she sighed "you don't piss everyone off, well not me at least it's just what you think why it should faze me? No matter what you do I won't get upset"

"Words are worse than knives or guns, they leave scars forever and they can always be remembered..." Moscow looked off to the side

Venice grinned "I'm part of Italy remember? Everything just bounces off me"

"Germany didn't"

"Ha-ha" Venice gave her a fake laugh

"Oh give me that fake laugh. Cousin Russia is your replacement for a boy who used you and never loved you! My words may not hurt you but the truth is different!" Moscow stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips

"..." she laughed nervously "why bring up such a dark topic vee? *turns head to the side* are you upset? It's no good to be upset vee! You have to smile vee!"

Moscow sighed, "I'm fine …freak"

Venice smiled "there's nothing wrong with me vee I just know the power of happiness! What's a freak?"

"A weird person...you're a freak... And there is no such thing as the power of happiness. You will chase after it for your whole life but never find it. Give up now while you're still young..."

Venice laughed "but I have already found happiness! I live in it! It lives in me! It spreads to all those around me to melt the coldest of hearts!"

"Fuck your trivial happiness," Moscow looked to Russia "I have what I need and that is my home land."

Venice just kept smiling "yeah I know vee "we will all join mother Russia!" she laughed "it just doesn't faze me vee! For my homeland is happiness in its self!"

"Happiness...I'd rather die than live in this world you say is so happy. England won't let me off myself, but you...*looks at you* I bet you wouldn't care." Moscow took out a gun and put it in her mouth

Venice looked at her and sighed "you're a bit of a trouble you know that she tries to grab the gun from her, but Moscow points it at her

"There are two options here. I kill myself, or kill me. I know you'd shoot someone, you've done it before."

"...fine... I'll kill you give me the gun" Venice holds out her hand in anticipation, Moscow thought for a moment and handed the gun to her. Russia and London watched with widened eyes as Venice spun the gun around on two fingers, aimed it at Moscow, and put the gun away

"It was stupid to think that I would kill you, there's no logical reason for you to die"

Moscow sighed "I know, I just thought all the stuff I said about Germany would piss you off enough for you to kill me"

"I just have a habit of falling in love with people who can never love me back"

"Oh...I see...uh..." Moscow rubbed the back of her neck "Stop saying things like that, Live in your world of happiness and shit..."

"But I am happy, I've accepted the fact that no one will ever love me and I'm okay with that"

London looked at her friend sadly, she knew fully well she would go through hell to make sure Germany never figured out she knew about his betrayal

Moscow stared at her for a minute before slapping Venice, straight across her face "Take that back Venice! This is why people think you're useless! Why do you think Germany is using you! You don't use what you have! Go out there and show people how great you are."

Venice held her cheek and sighed "I'm happy with the deck I've been dealt and I won't try to change a damn thing! I'm unloved and I'm perfectly fine with it! Leave me to my own destiny eh? Not everyone is so easy to live in a world of misery and despair, everyone has their own way of coping with things!" by now Venice was yelling at Moscow and had advanced on her so Moscow was pressed up against Russia whom was looking at Venice with an awestruck expression "your lonely and deserve all the pain you've been dealt in your life but I won't kill you because you don't even deserve death! You deserve to live out your long miserable lonely existence! God what is wrong with you damn Russians? I'm just going to have feli nuke you one day! Then you'll see how "useless" Italy is! I'm going to kill all your god damn citizens in a nuclear winter! Not even all of Russia, just Moscow because you deserve it! You think you're so smart and clever but you're really just a mean, annoying, condensing, fake bitch! And that's what I plan to make you my bitch, General winter will shiver when he sees the Italian flag and you will be my little slave girl" Venice grabbed Moscow's collar and narrowed her eyes "I look at you and see slime, your eyes are like a deep bottomless pool of the shit you enjoy spoon feeding other people, you're so fake and pathetic shivering like an abused child, You're just a giant pain in the ass. Your just one big ball of anger and you want someone to fight with and argue, you think I'm going to keep going back and forth with you? We've been going back and forth since I can remember, I want to end this!" Venice yelled in Moscow's face, her rage and anger perfecting threw her eyes even more than her voice. She was quite for a second before she opened her mouth again "I would run experiments on you..." she mused "ask Germany to dig up some of Hitler's old torture methods and use them on you, see how many ways there is to kill a capitol before it starts to take a toll on the actual land mass. I can tell you personally that it hurts like hell to be burnt alive, and after a while your country starts to catch fires. I had many fires in my capitol when they burned me alive; you think you're the only one who's felt pain? I've felt the pain of both a nation and a human." Venice let go of Moscow and stepped back, she watched as Moscow's knees started to shake and her eyes started to well up slightly. Venice sneered at her "pathetic" she spun on her heels quickly grabbing London's hand as she left  
>"You okay?" London asked she had never seen her friend lose her temper over something as trivial as Moscow being mean. This explosion had been one of her worst…Venice was starting to crack under pressure<br>"That girl irks me"  
>London nodded and looked over the court yard, everywhere you looked you could see people reuniting with their loved ones. Some of the nations were still missing, japan for one, Germany, Italy, and Lithuanian to name others.<br>"Little bastard better not have hurt them" London narrowed her eyes as she thought of her cousins betrayal, her own cousin had tortured and murdered people, used humans and Mexico for his own personal will.  
>"Oh my god!" Someone screamed from the corridor the court yard went quite as they turned their heads in the direction of the scream. Out of the corridor came Italy, Lithuanian, Germany, and a few others come rushing out of the corridor<br>"Japan, Latvia, and Sealand are gone!" Italy screamed  
>"Like we already know that stupid" Poland yelled rolling his eyes<br>"No you don't!" Germany yelled "the places in general are gone!"

"What!" there was an up roar of voices; someone turned on a radio.

"we are announcing that the land masses of japan and Latvia and the independent fort of seland have gone missing from this morning, the world is in panic" which was generally an understatement, the world was in panic screaming and yelling, the only ones who were silent were Venice and London. Venice was staring at Germany. His strong frame and, worried face, handsome and distressed. This was the man that had turned her into a legal psychopath, the man who took her virginity, the man she would kill for without a moment's hesitation, this was the man she was watching fall to the ground. The shock on his face was evident as his large body fell to the floor, the gun shot sound seamed life time's away as she watched Germany hit the ground. She made no movement to go to his side she just scanned the crowd for the person that shot him. After a second she saw it, the twinkle in her eyes, the way she smiled down at his corpse, like it was a job well done. Moscow had never looked so happy, and Venice had never been so mad. She let her eyes leave Moscow's face and go to London's. London was looking at Venice with bleak eyes. And she was shaking slightly, only later would Venice realize she was also shaking. Germany was dead and japan had literally vanished of the face of the earth. What was left for these two girls? _Revenge. _Venice's eyes widened as she heard the word whispered in her head _get revenge_ the voice said again _kill them_ Venice smiled as she let the voice take her over. Her body moving on its own accord as it stepped over Germany's body which was quickly healing itself off the power of his nation. She stumbled over and held onto London's arm. She looked up and grinned a crooked grin and words in old English poured out of her mouth like venom, even though it was loud and confusing in the court between the screaming about the missing nations, screaming about the random murder, Germany groaning as he regained consciousness, London could hear Venice perfectly  
>"Let's kill them" she whispered to her friend, her voice like pins and needles on London's ear drums "let's kill them all" she hissed "lend me your powers"<br>London's eyes widened "I...I can't do-"  
>"London!" She yelled "they took kiku! The entire land mass of japan has disappeared! Don't you want revenge?" She asked her eyes going slightly out of focus "we can find him if we both have your magic" she whispered pressing her body against London. London opened her mouth before she looked over at Germany's body and screamed, trying to hug Venice to her chest so she wouldn't turn and see what was happening. After a minute she stopped screaming and let go of Venice, Venice turned around to see Germany's back had split open and a bloody japan was crawling out of Germany's rapidly deteriorating body.<br>He held out his hand to London "help...me!" Then they exploded. Guts and bodily fluids went everywhere splattering the people and the walls around them. The court was silent as they stared at the spot where the two nations exploded, on the floor made out of the blood and guts, was the Sealand and Latvian flags. Venice started to shake as she stared at the spot where her lover and best friends' lover exploded, she felt London's hand slip into hers, she felt London's power start to seep within her body. She looked over and threw her tears she saw London was crying as well. They were both shaking and crying and glowing slightly, Venice smiled at her friend as she felt the pain of her wings growing in for the first time, she looked over to Moscow, who face was disturbed and interested, Venice giggled at her and looked to London  
>"Kill with me"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN...well not really...TBC i guess<strong>

**i honestly have no way to explain this chapter/ending...i have no idea or excuses or reason for this...i apologise...anyway the sequal is just like this...probably not as disturbing this chapter...but still...anyway i shall try to put up the sequal by satirday which is heatlia day! until then **

**Hasta la pasta~**


End file.
